We'll Take It
by 11xy15
Summary: Starts at the end of Season 6 finale. With hands clasping the other... together, they will give this precious something a try.
1. Prologue

**Ha, what can I say, I'm in heaven and since I am, I end up making this fanfic. Something to get me busy during our torturous hiatus. But I know it'll be worth it. :)**

**I hope you'll enjoy this fic. I don't know how far will I go, depends if you guys like the story or not.**

**So far, a prologue is all that's here. I'll be updating this story as soon as I can. Just let me get my logical brain again after that Huddy moment. Hehehe. :)**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**Their kiss wasn't hurried.

It was slow and passionate as the gush of longing for each other ruled their beat up systems.

Both eyes were shut when the twirling feeling inside them sent their heart rates sky rockets. Lips might be brushing from time to time, might not stayed locked with the other just like how they wanted it to, but they know right now, then and there in his bathroom, their souls fits perfectly together.

This is how things supposed to be but some part of him pulled him back from her as he popped out a question that voiced out his fear.

"How do I know I'm not hallucinating?"

"Did you take the Vicodin?" she asked with a smile before watching him drop his gaze on his right hand that held the pills that almost ruined his life again that night.

"No," he answered as she momentarily looked at the pill as well with a hand clutching his jacket.

"Then I think we're okay."

"Yeah," was all he could say next after the pill meets his tiled bathroom floor.

Indeed there's no reason for him to stay on narcotics again. Why should he? Was one addiction wasn't enough? Because the woman in front of him, who just profess her love for him, was his addiction.

The smile that was playing on her lips didn't last long as she felt him pulled her closer to him without hesitation. Their lips met for the second time that night as their hands finally met home by locking it with the other.

All those years of running around in circles just fade out as they melt on to each others grip.

Is it dangerous? Yes.

Is it addictive? Yes.

Is it love? Damn YES and they will start it tonight.

* * *

**So what do you think? Drop by so I can know if you wanted me to shut up or continue. :)**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	2. The first aroma of the Espresso Machine

**Wow, thanks for all the story alerts, favorite story and reviews you guys have given. :) I love them all! :D**

**So like what I told you, I'll see what you guys think of the prologue first before embarrassing myself by continue writing this fic. Hehehe. BTW, I didn't know writing a Huddy fic will be harder now that House and Cuddy are officially together in the show? O.o**

**And since you guys seemed to like it, I'll now give way for the first chapter:

* * *

**

Maybe it was the way they held each others hand that seemed to be so cheesy for them to do or how cold the hand she was holding onto, but for the second time that evening, Cuddy found herself smiling just before House's tongue met her lips.

His action surprised her, not that she wasn't expecting such it's just that her mind was still swirling when the first taste of Gregory House landed on her. The way his tongue grazed both the upper and lower part of her lips melted her from her core and before she knew it, her lips were left parted as his tongue made its way to her mouth which he will be calling his own from tonight.

For a minute, she knew she was already at the brink of losing control just by the way he was kissing her. This man was driving her crazy as she savoured the way his tongue danced against hers as if urging her to do same. But she was too drained to do it, she wasn't the Lisa Cuddy he knew that wanted to control almost everything she knows that needs control, she's now like every other woman in the world who gave up every piece of her to the man she hopefully will be around for the rest of her life.

Then he groaned, no not groan, House moaned in her mouth waking her back to what she was supposed to do. And she did. She did something she wanted to do since the first day she met him again after they parted ways when they were in college.

She snapped her lips close, trapping his tongue in her mouth, before gently sucking on it to the point the fleshy muscle felt warm because of the heat her action was creating. She took his motionless state as an opportunity to let go before plunging her tongue into his mouth and doing what he just did to her a few seconds ago.

Both heart rates picked up a faster pace as their tongue duelled for domination in the mouth of the other but it was only House's hand that suddenly cooled up than cool down. He knew he swore a few words in his mind as his nervousness of how fast they were levelling up in a span of thirty minutes physically made it out.

As pessimistic as he is, his fears surfaced in his brain but the list of what ifs didn't even made it halfway when the pair of feminine hands began creeping its way to the back of his neck. Her fingers squeezed out the tiredness as she tapped and caressed the muscles that rested under her fingertips.

He moaned in approval as he felt his muscles relaxed but the moment her thumb met his cut just below his neck, he gasped a sharp breathe that send them pulling back from the other.

"Ohgod, I'm..." Cuddy started to say as both of them eyed his blood-filled bandage.

"Hey, it's okay," House cut her off as he lifted his eyes to meet her wide grey ones.

"In case you forgot, I'm a doctor," he added before looking back at the wound again.

"Oh doctors aren't supposed to feel pain?" she asked letting one hand gently land on the bandage she put on that same evening. "Take a shower then I'll clean it up before putting on a new one."

He nodded before taking her hand that was resting on his upper chest as his free hand pulled her head down at the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," he whispered before planting a small kiss on her temple that caused the nerve on her lips to be pulled again to form a smile.

She drew her head back just so she could see his ocean blues. Cupping his face in one hand with her thumb stroking the clear part of his bruised cheek, she uttered, "You're welcome."

* * *

The sound of the plates and cutleries coming from his kitchen made House smile as he sat in the tub half-filled with lukewarm water a few minutes later. Earlier, Cuddy helped him clear up the space first from the mirror's broken pieces before they fill it with just the right amount of water he needed to cleanse himself.

Indeed it was a tiring day but neither of them knew the day will end up like this. Especially him. Who knew that after all the roller coaster of emotions he got for the last few months, he would be sitting in his tub satisfied as he re-count how sweet and irresistible the woman he now calls his girlfriend who, for many times in his life, he thought he'll never have.

Letting his head fall back at the edge of the tub, House smiled. Maybe the espresso machine really worked.

Picking up the turned on detachable shower head, he hovered it above his shoulder. He might have gotten carried away by his happy thoughts that he forgot about his now exposed wound. He winced in sudden pain and as he shut his mouth close, incoming footsteps from the kitchen sounded down the hallway.

"House... House are you okay?" he heard Cuddy called out after two knocks on the bathroom door.

"'M fine," he confirmed as he eased himself to a sitting position.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen. Hurry up; food's been delivered," she said before her footsteps echoed away again.

* * *

"Ow!" he cried out as the cotton swab met one side of his still opened wound.

"Quit squirming," Cuddy ordered as she towered above House who she knew faked his cry of pain.

"I would, if you stop dumping the swabs on my open wound," he argued in a gentle way. "You're scaring the hell out of me as a patient."

She sighed and dropped both her hands that held the scissors and swab and as she did so, he looked up only to see a playful I'm-not-amused-House look that cause him to produce his own smirk.

"Oh, you do realize that look turned me on than scare me, doctor?" he said.

Cuddy rolled her eyes in return before watching him pulled the top hem of his t-shirt away so she could clean his wound again.

"Relax," he said as she set to work once more, "I'm not counting on it tonight. No need to hurry up and besides you still smell like Trenton. Worst smell of the day."

"Thank you," she sarcastically returned before pressing the swab a little harder again.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried out as his wide blue eyes met her glowing greys.

"That's for complimenting my smell, mister!"

"I was just stating the truth," he teased before facing forward as the fresh feeling of a new bandage registered on his mind.

"There, all done," she said with pride as he picked up the mirror he placed on the coffee table before them earlier.

"Mygod woman, how many tapes did you used? They feel kind of heavy," he complained as his eyes inwardly admired how neat the bandage was done.

A small laugh escaped her lips as she placed the medical kit at the back of his closet door before she freely walked to the kitchen where she first washed her hands before diving her hand to the bag of foods they ordered.

"Come here, food's getting cold," she said that instantly got House on his feet.

"Food's your weakness huh? I'll remember that," she added with a smile as the six feet man padded towards the kitchen.

"I doubt it is," he said, matching her smile with his own though she might not see it as she was busy eyeing the food boxes that invaded one-fourth of the kitchen island.

"I have good memory House, don't dare doubt it," she commented without bothering to look at the man who was now behind her with hands gripping on her hips and head lowering towards hers.

"I never said I am talking about the food," he whispered as soon as his lips reached a few centimetres apart from her ear.

His words suddenly sent the unusual shivers down her spine on fire again. Closing her eyes for a moment, she turned and was met with his brilliant blue eyes. The way the kitchen chandelier's light landed on it, made it even more lovely than with a normal sunlight falling on it.

And the way their faces were close to the other was enough to drive her insane again. God, this man's beautiful and just like her to him, Gregory House was also all hers.

His hot breath was already landing on her nose tip but she didn't let it fell completely on her mouth again with his effort alone. He already did, twice, now she knows it's her turn and she wanted nothing as of the moment but to be the one who'll start something she knew they're heading at.

Her hands were back at the back of his neck as she gently pulled him closer to which House obediently followed. With lips slightly apart, they received each other for the third time that evening. Tongue gently yet fiercely entered the mouth of the other and sometimes met halfway to battle for domination. She could feel his hands caressing both her arms as one of her hand crept down to touch his back.

Their kiss intensified yet still wasn't hurried. Moans and grunts filled the air to the point they don't know which one was who's. His left hand made its way to the opposite side of her head to where he gently pushed it to the side before letting go her lips and landing wet kisses on her neck instead.

He didn't care how sweaty it tasted. He was pretty much sure he'll be tasting more of her like this – sweaty and salty – for God know how many times he could.

Then he dragged his suckers and lickers on her jaw on which he trailed a line of hot, butterfly kisses. He was driving her wild and he knew it by the cries of pleasure that were leaving her slightly opened lips.

The heat of the moment was building and both of them knew it but before they get any further, Cuddy's Blackberry beeped in front of them and to their frustration, the beep meant emergency.

He grunted as her lips slowly pulled back away from him before watching her hurriedly take the cell phone in her hand.

"Tell them you can't go back," he said as Cuddy read the message she received.

"It's not the hospital. It's Marina," she said without bothering to look up as she compose a reply in her cell therefore failing to see a somehow fall expression on the man's face.

"Oh," was all he could silently say before eyeing the kitchen floor for a moment before looking at the blank living room.

"House," Cuddy gently called out after settling the Blackberry on the island again.

He looked up, trying his best to hide his frustration knowing any moment, his girlfriend will be going home instead of spending the night with him.

"Do you wanna go home with me?"

As soon as the question sunk in him, a smile surfaced on his face that instantly matched Cuddy's.

Looks like he won't be alone after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Drop by any words you like to say, I just wanted to know what you think of this chapter. :)**

**BTW, if you want updates, just follow me on twitter that bears the same author name.**

**Once again, thank! :) *hugs*  
**


	3. Weird? Yup, That's Us

**THANK YOU is all I could say for all the reviews and alerts you've given me, not to forgot the number of favorites I've received. You don't know how much it fueled me to write this chapter as soon as possible. I hope I am keeping up with your expectations guys and I hope you'll like how this chapter will play out.**

**So to find out, read on 'cause I'm now giving you the second chapter. :)

* * *

**The sound of the back door's bolt being turned caused Marina to look up from the book she was reading. Setting it aside, she eased up from the couch she was seated before making sure the baby who was sleeping in the crib a few steps away from her wasn't disturb by the footsteps that was becoming louder as the intruder further walked in.

Taking the phone out of its cradle, she couldn't help but to think of some possible worst case scenarios. After all, as far as she knew, Dr. Cuddy just moved in and knowing how good the security throughout the neighbourhood in a span of two weeks would be impossible.

She padded quietly down the hallway with her thumb already on top of number "9". Whoever came in will surely be on her face any moment by the time she turned to the kitchen where she knew the sound was coming from. Taking deep breathes, she finally walked in the dining hall only feel her heart miss a few beats as a pair of grey eyes met her greens.

"Marina, are you okay?" Cuddy asked placing both her hands on the nanny's arms as the woman tried to catch up a handful of air.

"Hmm, yes... yes I am," she said in between ragged breathing, "I just thought you're a burglar," she added as her Puerto Rican accent once again blended with the way she speaks.

Cuddy couldn't help but to smile especially when she saw how ready her daughter's nanny was. Marina was still holding the phone as they both wait for her breathing to go back to its normal rhythm.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Something came up and it's..." the dean started to explain but was cut half-way when the nanny started to speak.

"No, it's okay. Rachel was fuzzy when I texted you. I know she's looking for you especially Señor Lucas hasn't come home since lunch this morning." Her words caused the doctor to look away.

"Uhm, is Rachel asleep?" the dean redirected the topic as she began walking down the hallway as Marina watched her did so as she stayed standing on the same spot.

"Yes. Been twenty minutes already." She heard nothing in reply but the sound of the door being pushed opened caused her to turn her head back. She gasped as she feel her pupils dilating as the image of a six feet man, wearing a full length coat, rugged jeans and a pair of Nike shoes, entered the household.

"Doc... Doctor Cuddy!" she called out as her eyes memorized every detail of the man's face in case the police ask her after the crime she figured the man might commit.

_Six feet in height in perfect built, Caucasian, about 50 to 55 years old, with stubble that were at least two to three days old, Bruised though posture doesn't speak 'street man'; hair: matted brown with few grey strands, eye: perfect blue and he's with a ca..._, she was trying to squeeze all the information she knew the FBI or CSI or the NJPD might need when a voice from behind pulled her from her memory session.

"House, what the hell are you doing?" Cuddy asked as she walked passed by the stunned nanny, who she wasn't able to notice, as her eyes was busy eyeing the diagnostician who was standing steps away from the kitchen door. His brows were furrowed in confusion as his eyes stayed locked with Marina whose mouth was now slightly agape.

"You know this man, Dr. Cuddy?" the nanny finally broke the silence, secretly hating to be judgemental on her boss's friend.

"Yes," the dean answered as she looked back at the Puerto Rican woman, "he's... a friend of mine."

"Uhm... Good evening Señor," was all Marina could say as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

A cunning smirk was all House could return as he fought to crack into a full ball of laughter. He knew what that woman was thinking and he enjoyed the way he scared the hell out of her.

"Dr. Cuddy, I think I should go now. I'm just going to get my bag and I'll...," she trailed her words off as she feels the weight of the stares the man was giving.

"Okay," Cuddy softly answered as Marina disappeared behind the wall that separates the dining hall and the hallway. "What was that about?" she asked after a few seconds as her eyes looked up to a pair of familiar blues.

House sighed with a smile still creeping on his lips.

"You're nanny was just blown by your boyfriend's oozing sex appeal," he proudly said only to be answered with an eye roll from the woman before him.

* * *

Dinner was served shortly after Marina left and to their comfort, Rachel didn't wake up when Cuddy transferred the baby to the adjacent room next to the master's granting them the silence both of them wanted as they eat what they've ordered.

Small talks about the hospital, Wilson and Sam and even how Cuddy ended her relationship with Lucas were tackled over the table. It was awkward, in fact their setting already was, but as seconds turns to minutes both of them inwardly admitted this domestic feeling that was surging throughout their system was beginning to plot no plans on leaving them.

* * *

Being the only man in the house, House went over to all windows and doors to check if any one of which was left unlock two hours after dinner had ended. He was about to leave the kitchen when a shooting pain caused his palm to met the right side of his jeans for the tenth time that night.

With the way he rubbed his thigh as he sat on a nearby bar stool, he knew the amount of pain was increasing. There's no way out of this as the shooting rays of tiny daggers began inflicting every nerve and every chunk of living muscle his right leg was left of.

His mouth was slightly open but no words were coming out though he wanted to scream until his leg feels numb again. Every spark was worst than the former and to his difficulty, he was left with nothing but to remedy his suffering by picking up the right timing of his breathing.

For a moment he thought it'll never end but just as he was about to finally call for help, the pain was beginning to loosen up just like how he wanted it to. Beads of sweats were now resting on his forehead as his hand trembled from the suffering he felt that was now leaving his body inch by inch.

He stayed still as he waited at least five more minutes before his leg screamed pain-free that finally allowed him to eased him self up from the stool he was seated on.

* * *

His grip on his cane was tight as he padded down the hall. In fact there were still tiny sparks as his sole meets floor, but he still kept moving and in no time, his back met the mattress top as his palm continue to massaged the aching part on his leg.

His breathing was laboured as he looked up at the ceiling hoping the woman beside him will stay sleeping like he wanted her to. She was spent after saving lives all day and he wanted nothing but to grant her the peace and silence she needs for a good night dream.

Wait, there's really a woman lying next to him? And to think this isn't just any other woman.

Closing his eyes, he admitted how until now it feels unreal.

He even feared that the moment he turned his head to the left, she isn't really there. But his sight proved his thoughts wrong when his left cheek meets the pillow.

Lisa Cuddy was indeed there, lying on her side and was facing him. He silently watched her as her chest heaved with the right rhythm as both eyes stayed screwed shut. The way her loose hair framed her face he concluded that she was even more beautiful tonight than when he first saw her as close as this after they made love when they were in med school.

She was glowing in spite of all the work she did in the accident site leaving him wondering if how many nights did Lucas caught her this way. But there's no need to stretch his mind thinking of that because right now, he's the blessed one who caught her like this and, right on that moment, he promised he will do everything to make sure this wouldn't be his last.

His eyes traced every feature of her face from the strand of her hair to the curve of her chin. He savoured every pore and every inch of her exposed skin that he didn't notice his pain had faded off until he looked down at his hand that was now moving in an almost motionless manner on his throbbing leg.

"Hey, are you okay?" he heard a voice say that caused him to turn his head back to where it has been.

The mattress moved beneath him and he was in time to see Cuddy propping herself up with her elbow as her eyes momentarily landed on his hand that was left on top of his right leg. The second her grey slates met his eyes, he instantly saw the worry that was building from within.

"Let me just get some ibuprofen," she said as she tried to stand up but was halt when House's hand gripped her wrist in the process. "You need to take something," she added, her eyes landing back on his face.

"No need. I'm just about to go to sleep," he said as he pushed himself to a semi-seating position before letting go of her and tapping his palm on the vacant space next to him.

"Come on." He added while waiting for her to give in and break the stares she was giving him.

She left out a gush of air through her nose before sitting down on her side of the bed but the traces of worry still hadn't left her eyes.

"You know that isn't like a migraine that goes off after a good sleep," she said.

"Come here," House requested after a brief pause between them, extending his left arm to the side inviting her.

She looked away for awhile but found herself crawling towards him short after. His arm instantly pulled her closer to him as soon as an inch of her skin made contact with his. Their proximity caused both hearts racing but it was also the one that calmed it down.

"Head," he uttered to her as he gently pushed the said body part lower and closer towards his chest. With a smile, she rested it on where he wanted it to be while feeling his large hand cupping her left shoulder curve.

"I didn't know you're into romantics," she commented with a smile as she listens to the way his heart was beating.

"Hollywood films make a good teacher," he snarked as both of them looked at the blank dimness before them.

Both said no words as the clock ticked somewhere in the room. For the time being, they thought they would find the other asleep until Cuddy broke the comfortable silence they were sharing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked without bothering to look up at him.

"Yeah," was all he could answer as his mind was busy adoring the voice of a woman he just heard.

She slightly pulled away and was welcomed with his piercing blues as she looked up at him.

"Fine, I'll take some if the pain gets worse but so far, since I do not feel anything, get your head back down here," he assured and was obeyed a few seconds later.

They stilled for moment before he felt her body shaking and small laughter began leaving her lips.

"What?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"You know what, this is getting awkward," she confessed in between giggles.

"What is?"

"This. Me lying on your chest, and you wrapping an arm around me," she pointed out.

He furrowed his brows in mock confusion and said, "Who'd you rather like it if I'm the one lying on your chest because seriously I won't mind."

She laughed and drew herself away from him before lying on her side again as House watched her with a smile of his own.

"Are we going to do that?" he asked.

"No," she replied after rolling her eyes at him.

"Damn," he faked a frustrated tone before leaning down on her and planting a soft kiss on her temple and lying completely on his back again.

"This is weird, isn't it?" Cuddy asked as soon as his eyes met the ceiling for the second time that night.

"I don't think there's something about us that isn't weird," he said as soon as their eyes met when he turned his head towards her.

"Yeah," she agreed, cupping one side of his face as the pad of her thumb caressed the cheek bone above it.

They let another minute passed as they savoured the stares the other was giving. They could laid down like this all night and still miss the other if one had gone off to work in their respective floors by next day.

Next day? What exactly will their first morning together will be? It suddenly doesn't matter how lazy they'll wake up at dawn. For them it's the night that matters as both of them hope tomorrow will be counted as their First Day-sary together.

"Good night House," Cuddy greeted, breaking the silence that nearly pushed them to the cliff of deep sleep.

"Good night Cuddy," he greeted back before watching her as she slowly shut her eyes close.

It hadn't been long enough since he last saw her lovely grey eyes but he could feel his longing already building up. God he's already living under her spell. Could he now make it a day without her? He smiled and answered himself in his mind.

"I love you," he sincerely whispered down at her as he listens to her peaceful breathing that speaks how far she already was in La-la Land.

But then, a smile crept on her lips that caused a cold shiver to run down his spine. By the time her eyes fluttered open, he knew he got fooled by Lisa Cuddy's acting skills.

"I know," she said before winking at him that made him scrunched his face in fake disgust.

"Go back to sleep," House annoying ordered.

"Nice. Don't worry, I love you too," she said in between chuckles before flipping her eyes close again.

He wanted to suppress his own laughter but failed when the sound left his slightly open lips. Shaking his head, he looked up at the ceiling and stopped as his laughter slowly decreases.

For the last time that evening, he looked at her again before letting his head completely fall back on the pillow behind him.

With a smile, he closed his eyes and concluded... Yup, he's the luckiest bastard on earth.

* * *

***peeking* So, what do you think?**

**I hope I am still right on track and didn't bore you with a lengthy chapter. I won't be speeding things up between them; one step at a time I think is better.**

** But since you reached the last line, all I could say is: Thank you for reading! :)  
**


	4. First Day Jitters

**I couldn't come up with something to say than "Thank you" for liking and loving this story as you do right now. I am loving every reviews and I bow my head to the ones who said I have to beta this story. Don't worry huns, I'm on on search for someone who isn't reading this fic because I figured I'd rather want you to be surprise more than anything else. :) My prof (a male to worst things up) volunteered but hey, this is a Rated T fic remember? This might even level up somewhere in the future chapters so... *grins* Sir, no thank you. :)  
**

**Okay, enough with the bla-blahs so here I am, fingers crossed, hoping you'll like the third chapter as well...

* * *

**It wasn't the buzzing sound of the clock beside him that woke House up but it was the arm of someone when it heavily landed on his wound-free cheek. He grunted without bothering to open his eyes before a softly spoken "sorry" entered his hearing.

He smiled and slowly dragged his eyelids open only to see Cuddy's grey eyes were already staring back at him. God she was beautiful and... he gulped before he inwardly admitted, tempting. Still clad in her nightgown, her hair hung loose at one side as her body was lifted up from the mattress by her elbow. The way sunlight lightens her satin dress adds up to the glow that her smile and eyes were already offering.

"Good morning," she greeted as she savoured the way House looks at her.

"Morning," he greeted back just before he slid his right hand on her side.

For moment, they kept silent as gazes were locked with the other. Both of them were playing the awkward card again though they knew that will take them nowhere. It was Cuddy who broke the stares off when she landed her sight on a spot on the blanket which she figured that encases his right leg. Unfortunately, though in some ways it's fortunately, a 'hill' at his mid-section caught her attention.

"How's your leg?" she asked while trying her best to drop her last insecurity at the same time pushing the thoughts of jumping the man beside her at the back of her head.

He followed her eyes and said, "Good. Told you I'll be fine," before looking up at her again.

She smiled while dragging her eyes up though along the way she couldn't help but to land some quick stares at the 'hill' that seemed to grow a little since the last time she saw it which was just a few seconds ago.

"Cuddy," she heard House called out just as the mattress moved beneath them.

As soon as their eyes met, she realized he already had eased himself in a semi-seating position, making spotting the 'hill' she was eyeing on hard to find in the series of ruffles on his mid-part.

"Wu... what were you saying?" she asked in stammering manner while bouncing stares between searching for the 'hill' and looking at his ocean blues.

"I was asking you if you're okay," he repeated, still oblivious to what his lover had been doing.

As soon as the words left his lips, Cuddy finally caught the sight of the 'hill' again. A smile or any expression of triumph was the last thing she wanted to show unfortunately she failed when she bit her bottom lip on which she prayed House didn't see.

"You wanted it, don't you?" his gruff voice shook her from her thoughts once more. Obviously, all gods known to man didn't heed her prayer.

She looked up at him as words ran dry in her throat and the way his hand smoothly caressing her left side was making rational thinking more difficult.

She glanced up at the clock on the nightstand as House moved towards her as his hand found its way on her skin above her spine.

"Damn you," she said with a sinister smile before gently pushing the six feet man away from her until he landed back flat on the mattress again.

Cuddy's action took his breath away but that was nothing when the control freak dean he knew climbed on top of him until her thighs straddled his lower torso.

"God, if you wanted a morning wood so bad, you could have just told me," he complained though loving the way her hips were beginning to grind against his growing erection.

"Shut up," she whispered, still with a smile, before dropping her lips on top of his.

Her tongue parted his lips open before it probed down and was met by his. Together, it danced in his mouth as moans repeatedly vibrated from her throat. For once, he thought kissing her was enough but the way she continuously rub her pelvic against him made him crave more.

The hand he placed earlier on her back was smoothly making its way south just like what his left hand was doing. Upon reaching her well toned ass, it didn't take him long to palmed both cheeks and sometimes, gave it some little squeezes.

In return Cuddy pressed herself more on him until her clothed-breasts were painfully mashed between them. She could feel the heat building up between her thighs as House's hand was sliding up on her side again. The kiss was deepening and wasn't even broken as he pushed her lightly away from him.

She got the message and slightly drew herself back; unable to resist the temptation of gently sucking his bottom lip in the process. As soon as he figured she was far enough, he let his hand, that was cupping her right shoulder, ran down to the side of her breast which caused her to lift her head in the air, breaking their kiss for the first time that day.

A moan escaped her lips as soon as the pad of his thumb met her hardened nipple. His simple action caused her to roll her eyeballs in her already tightly screwed eyes and soak her lace panties even more. House, on the other hand, took the opportunity to lift his head up and bury himself under the crook of her head before licking her hollow bone.

Both hearts were beating like skyrockets especially when Cuddy felt the first tug of his other hand at the hem of her nightgown. The trail of kisses he made from her neck to her chest also caused shivers to run down her spine and goosebumps to appear on her skin.

"House," she hissed as she limply dropped her head and her hand lifting his. He grunted, obviously against the idea of his head being pulled up when it hadn't even started slurping her second base. She gave him a quick butterfly kiss as the diagnostician let go of her breast. His hand landed on her left cheek as Cuddy lazily pulled her face away from him.

Blue meets grey as chests heaved almost at the same rhythm. It maybe because of the glow she was seeing in his wide open eyes or by the way he was smirking back at her, but Cuddy felt her lips were tugging in a smile as she looked down at him.

"Satisfied?" she seductively asked as her finger traced the clean outline of his bruise on his cheek.

"Good enough but not quite," he admitted before rolling his hips upward against her making her shut her eyes close in a slow manner. As soon as her moan flooded the four corners of the room, House couldn't help but to smile as how his simple action turned her on.

"We... can't," she said trying to focus as her eyes fluttered open again.

"What?" he asked halting his hip rolling, "you just..."

"I know, but Rachel will wake up any moment..."

"Any moment doesn't mean now," he pointed out as his hand gently push her head towards him only to realized she was a bit firm on her spot in the air to be pushed to come down on his face.

"Come on," he invited, "twenty minutes should do it."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. "Twenty minutes isn't for sex, House. It's just for blowjobs."

He smirked as the woman on top of him landed on her side of the bed, allowing him to lift himself off the mattress with both elbows supporting him. "Blowjobs," he repeated as his eyes traced her curves.

"Yah, but you," she stood up, "won't be getting anything this morning."

"Whatever. You owe me one, woman!" he noted loud enough for her to hear as she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

* * *

With her hair tied up behind, Cuddy unhappily walked in the dining room with Rachel clinging tightly on her side. House watched her as she carefully placed the baby in her high chair before she took her seat on the table, just across his space.

"What's with her?" he asked, motioning his fork at the two year old who began drinking her milk from her training cup.

"She isn't used waking up in the morning with me anymore. I think she's looking for Marina," Cuddy replied without meeting his stares as her eyes were busy the eyeing pancakes House had cooked earlier for both of them.

The diagnostician momentarily looked at the kid before dropping his eyes on his food again.

"Where's Marina?" he asked.

"She called; told me, she won't be making it on time this morning." Suddenly, thought it's just eight in the morning, her voice was sounding frustrated and exhausted already. "I think being late for thirty minutes won't put my spot at risk," she added.

"Fine. I'll just call a cab to drive me back to my place. I still have to change," he informed to which the dean nodded about. "What time are you coming in this morning? I need you to sign off on my patient, I think I'll be discharging the crane driver."

"I don't know, maybe one or two in the afternoon," she said while watching House's brows met each others end. "I'll be driving straight to Trenton as soon as Marina comes in."

"Do you really have to go back there?" he asked, putting his stares on the baby instead on the baby's mother.

"Nobody knows if how many people are still breathing after being buried under the debris for 24 hours, House," she said, "I'll be there, for first aid sake."

"Uh-huh," he agreed while nodding as he speaks, "so as fifty other doctors."

"Why are smiling?" he added after awhile as soon as the curve on her lips registered in his mind as a smile.

"Thanks for caring but I'll be fine," she happily said.

"Me? Caring? Give me a break," he defended before his peripheral vision caught Rachel's action of her little head being turned towards him.

Suddenly, the room was owned by a deafening silence as the baby's blue eyes and House's met the other. If anyone hadn't knew any better, Cuddy concluded, her kid and her boyfriend would be mistaken to be the biologically connected. She was at the midst of controlling her laughter on the way the gruff doctor was brought speechless by a two year when his voice shook her back to the present.

"Ohgod, not the scrunching face," he muttered without bothering to break his stares to the creature in front of him. He saw how her face transformed from a emotionless canvass to a crumpled piece of paper. And finally, a wailing sound of a cry fitted for a two year old echoed around the house.

On the other side of the table, Cuddy shook her head as small laughter began escaping her lips that earned her some glares from the man across her.

"Seriously you find this funny?" he asked in disbelief as both mother and daughter continued to cry and laugh in front of him.

"Sorry and yes I do. Either Rachel is scared of you or," she smiled before easing herself up to unbuckle the crying baby from her seat, "she doesn't like you. Either way, I think you have a slight problem here."

He locked his stares with her for a moment before landing it on somewhere outside the house. He knew she was right but the problem was, he doesn't even know where to start, wait, does he even have to woo the kid too?

Cuddy leaned down on him and sweetly assured, "Don't worry, we'll work it out," and with that she began walking down the hallway leaving House thinking how 'worry' should he really get himself on as far as Rachel was concerned?

* * *

It was passed three in the afternoon when the Head of the Diagnostic Medicine finally made his way inside the Dean of Medicine secretary's office with a smug on his face. For the last two hours, he had been coming down to check if his secret girlfriend had finally made it in, covering his constant call with an urgent consultation page that took the new secretary wild, both metaphorically and literally.

"You can't come in," Emma said, halting House as he was about to push the familiar double doors.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Would be impossible not to," she replied, trying to match the man's arrogant tone, "You're Dr. House. Certified pain in the ass; jerk to everyone and son of bitch for some."

He nodded. "Good. You've done your homework well, didn't you?" She smiled back.

"And to prove how I fit your researched details, I'm coming in now," he added that made Emma's eyes grew wide.

"Wait! Doctor Ha..." her voice was cut off from his hearing by the time the door closed behind him.

He looked at Cuddy from the space he was standing on without bothering to care if a man was seated on one of her client chairs. She, on the other hand, didn't lift her head up knowing all too well who's the jerk that came in and interrupt her in a busy day like this.

With a smirk, House said out loud, "Good afternoon, mi love!"

THAT caused Cuddy to shot her head up and shot him with daggers with her stares. He was enjoying the way she was looking back at him. Obviously she didn't know he'll do it, in her office, in the hospital, the first place to which they agreed where they will keep their relationship a secret.

But his smile went off as soon as the man's head turned towards him.

With the man's hazel brown eyes staring back at him, he gulped and greeted in a much softer tone, "Hi Wilson."

* * *

**[insert drum roll here please] :)**

**The review button is waiting for you as my heart awaits for the words you'll be giving. **

**To end the chapter, again, "Thank you for reading!"  
**


	5. You know how scary truth is?

**Thank you, thank you for all reviews and alerts you've given! :)**

**Warning: This chapter is still un-beta so, typos are planted along the way. I hope you like the chapter though.**

**Happy Reading!

* * *

**_But his smile went off as soon as the man's head turned towards him._

_With the man's hazel brown eyes staring back at him, he gulped and greeted in a much softer tone, "Hi Wilson."_

"Hello House," the oncologist cheerily greeted back, "looks like someone woke up at the right side of the bed today."

The diagnostician cocked his head to the right as a smirk began to appear on his lips.

"Actually, I get up at the left side of the bed this morning," was all he could say in spite of the thousand of words that his head could come up with as a reply. Obviously Cuddy wasn't enjoying his game and he knew it as soon as he shifted his gaze on her after locking stares with his friend. Her eyes were still shooting daggers as lips pressed together in a fine line.

Wilson, on the other hand, furrowed his brows in confusion. _Shouldn't he be miserable right now?_ He thought,_ the man just lost a patient he tried his best to save and one of his employee just quit but there he was, looking... happy?_

"I think these papers are all set," Cuddy said, after clearing her throat, causing the oncologist to look at her as House began to walk over to the vacant seat next to his friend's. "Would you mind calling me as soon as Mr. Tyler's first chemo session's done? I have a feeling his family from Europe will be asking for updates," she added as she put her signature on the last piece of paper in the folder.

"Sure, no problem," Wilson assured before taking the closed file from the dean, "thanks for signing."

Cuddy nodded as the man eased himself up from the chair with eyes meeting the diagnostician's blues, "Well House, I'll go ahead."

"See you later, sweetheart," the man in his 50's replied, getting an eye roll in return before the sound of the closing door entered their hearing.

"So..." House began, turning his head to his girlfriend who just opened a new file before her.

"I was informed Hannah died on the road," Cuddy cut him off with a cold tone, "Jeffrey already charted the cause so you don't have to do it though her agency might need your signature. Her record will be sent in to her insurance to see if there's any reimbursement her family might get."

His eyes studied how blank of emotion her face was, only to fail when he realized he can't read much as it was bowed down at the piece of file she was, or looked like she was, reading.

"Fine," he said lifting his arms in the air after a sigh, "I get, you're angry at me for coming in without knocking and for calling you my love, so what?"

He waited for a reply but there was nothing. She was still silently reading the file in front of her like he wasn't there.

"Come on, you're not going to ignore me for the whole day, are you?" he verbally nudge just before a smirk appeared on his face.

"If you're not going to look back at me, I'm going to stand here and walk there beside you and kiss you," he threatened, "remember how clear your double doors are? Not to forget the walls too," and soon, a sigh sounded from the woman in front of him.

"You do know what that prank of yours could have done," Cuddy finally said, her grey slates were softer than they were earlier.

"Wilson wouldn't buy it," he answered, rolling his eyes as he speaks, "like anyone would buy it by the way AND... I called him sweetheart too... wait, shouldn't you be jealous by now?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes at him as a smile flashed out on her lips.

"What time did you come in?" he asked, knowing they're back on track, just as Cuddy looked down at the file in front of her again.

"3:20, 3:25 I guess," she answered without bothering to look up.

"So you haven't heard anything about this," and with that, House dropped a white envelope on top of her desk which she instantly held before meeting his ocean blues.

"Found it on my desk when I came in this morning. Thirteen quit," he flatly delivered when he saw question marks in her eyes.

"What? Why did she..."

"Her Huntington's is already taking control most of her reflexes. I take it she's taking the easy route before killing a patient," he pointed out, dropping his gaze on the carpet beneath them.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy sincerely said that caused him to nod his head lightly.

"Are you... opening her slot for..."

"No," the diagnostician instantly replied before letting his back meet the backrest of the chair he was seated on. By the time his fingers halted running on his forehead, he looked away and said, "I've got three more men to do the job."

"Okay," the dean nodded as she agreed on. "By the way how's the crane driver?" she asked, getting his attention back, "I thought you're going to hand me down his file for discharge?"

"That was the plan but apparently OR's book 'til seven this evening but not to worry, he already got his MRI result and Chase already booked a table at eight," he said.

"So you won't be making it tonight?" Cuddy asked as she tried to hide the frustration and sadness in her tone.

"You know what dean, as much as we wanted to do the nookie on our second night, especially after you teased me this morning, I'll playing god here, so I'm afraid I can't make it not even after dinner," he pointed out getting an eye roll in return.

"Who told you WE wanted to do the nookie tonight?" she asked, looking down at the file again, "Judging by the tone of your voice, it's only you who wanted it so badly."

"Sure you say that now, wait 'til you climb Mt. Gregory one of these days and I doubt you still wanted to part away from him," he said with a smug on his face as he eased himself up. A chuckle escaped Cuddy's lips as he look at the man standing before her.

"I already climbed Mt. Gregory remember? That's even the reason why I keep running away from you," she said.

He nod once and said, "Past tense, sweetie."

"Well," he heavily inhaled, "to prove if you still want to run away, even if I know you don't want to, I'll come by to your house tomorrow morning. Let your orgasm speak, Dr. Cuddy," he added before turning towards the double doors, failing to see the head shake and the eye roll his girlfriend made.

* * *

A few minutes later, Wilson's office door was pushed open before a six feet man, who the occupant know so well, entered. The oncologist momentarily looked at his friend before dropping his stares back on the chart he was writing notes on.

"Done terrorizing Cuddy?" he asked as soon as the huff of his black leather couch meant his unwanted visitor have taken his seat already.

"Not yet. I got kicked out, I think she's jealous because I call you sweetheart and I just call her my love. I think she wanted both," House said, letting both his arms land on top of the couch's backrest.

"Quit acting like a twelve year old. The woman's getting married. The next time you get the crap out of her, I'm a hundred and one percent sure, Lucas will be in your face in no time," Wilson warned that made the diagnostician suppress a laugh by shaking his head.

"Like Lucas can even stand in front of me," House dared.

His friend rolled his eyes and re-directed, "How's your patient? The crane driver."

"On surgery. They're removing some Arachnoid cysts we figured might have set off his symptoms."

"I'm sorry about the other one, the one from the site," Wilson sincerely delivered, making sure to look at his friend who returned his words with a brief nod of acceptance. "If you want to grab a drink, just give me a call," he added.

"I'm fine. It's time to tend the living again." His deflection caused the oncologist to roll his eyes again before both of them separate gazes; him eyeing the carpet beneath the couch and Wilson, on the new file he picked from his inbox.

"I went to your apartment last night," the oncologist stated with eyes completely engross on the paper he was holding. House, on the other hand, instantly shot his head up and asked, "You were? What time?"

"11:30 I guess. The door's lock though." With that, he sighed a relief which he hoped his friend failed to notice.

"Where were you? Foreman told me you left the hospital and I doubt you went back to the site too," he heard his friend say.

"I... went out to unwind," House replied.

"Alone?" Wilson shot his head right up, already feeling the guilt of leaving his friend alone in his deepest time. Oh he's dead if Dr. Nolan learned this. 

_What if he went to a pub and drink all night? Is he a full-blown alcoholic now? What if in the midst of his drunken state, he took something? Something more stronger than ibuprofen, could it be methadone again? Or worst Vicodin._

"Mind to say exactly where you went?" he began to ask, fearing the answer he might get, "Whatever you did last night, does it has something do with your cheery feeling this morning?"

_Please say no, please say no,_ the oncologist brain chanted as he remembered the same cheery House they had a year ago. He came in happy that morning too, signed the MRI request of the patient's parents and was even nice to his subordinates but it was just set off by a drug he took. Methadone. A single pill that could have taken his friend's life in an instant!

"You are not going to tell me are you?" Wilson added as House got up from the couch.

"Nope," the diagnostician flatly replied as he began walking out the door.

_'Oh yes,_ the oncologist concluded with fear and guilt in his mind, _he's taking something.'

* * *

_

At seven in the evening, Cuddy finally pushed the door that lead to the master's bedroom while feeling the day's weigh settle on every limb and every joint in her body. She was literally dragging her feet while she was walking down on her new hallway after kissing her daughter who was being held by Marina.

There was nothing more she was looking forward to than to close her eyes and sleep but the news her nanny told her meant the night was just starting.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, stopping on her tracks, trying her best not to sound mean as she looked at Lucas who was seated on the edge of the bed.

"Close the door, I wanted us to talk," he said in much softer tone, shooting his head right up after hearing her voice.

She did what she was told but dismissively said, "There's nothing more for us to talk about," as she placed her bags on one side.

"Because you ended us last night? Is that it?" he asked, jumping off to bed and moving behind her in an instant.

"Lisa," he softly called out, placing his hands on both sides of her coat, ready to take it off.

"Lucas," Cuddy warned as she turned to face him. To her relief, he instantly pulled away and his eyes spoke how scared he was on her reaction.

"No, no, Lisa, it's not what you think, I'm not..." he tried to say.

"Please, just go. If you wanted to talk, we'll do it, not just now. Just... get whatever you left and go," she pleaded.

She heard the man sighed and say, "Okay," before watching him pack some clothes he used to keep in one closet.

Cuddy knows it wasn't okay and the way he delivered his words brought needles in her heart. She also loved this man but she wasn't into lying anymore. Right now, she's committed to someone she obviously loved more than anyone else in the world. She never planned to hurt Lucas, but the dice had been thrown and unfortunately the so-called 'fate' and 'luck' didn't side with him.

Even if it hurts, he must accept that it's time to let go of the woman he knew was never his in the first place. The universe had spoken how things were supposed to be and it's always been House and Cuddy, not Lucas and Lisa.

"Until now I'm still wondering what I've done that made you walk away from me," she heard her ex-boyfriend say.

"Lucas, I said..."

"And I realized," he added, as he heavily threw one clothing in the bag on the floor, "I did nothing."

Cuddy pressed her lips tight as their eyes met for the third time that evening.

"All I did was to give you the security you wanted," he stated as he began to walk towards her, "I was there every time you needed me, every cry of Rachel, every I'm-sorry-I-can't-come I was there... understanding you... loving you but damn Lise, those weren't enough?"

By then, he was already in front her.

"You know how thankful I am for them," she returned.

"Then what did you see in House that made you changed your mind about becoming my wife and getting some more love from me?" he demanded.

Cuddy couldn't help but to look away. Whatever she'll say next will surely hurt Lucas and even if she called them off, she couldn't bring herself to see the pain in his eyes the moment she inflict them in his heart.

After a gulp, she said, "The same thing that I saw when we were in Michigan 21 years ago and whenever he barged in my office everyday for the last ten years."

She was right. Her words cut him to the core, tearing his soul to the smallest bits until he felt as if he had died. When her grey eyes stared back at him, the pain suddenly weighed heavier. Then and there, honesty was radiating from her eyes.

If this was any other woman, he knew he would have slapped her already like what he did with his two ex girlfriends. To hurt her like how she was hurting him right now. He wanted her to cry, to hear her beg to stop until she calls out his name right after the words 'I love you'.

But for some reason, he was holding himself back. He wasn't afraid of House; he just loved Cuddy so much that he couldn't even raise his voice and yell at her. His heart was sending messages of control to his hand than words of rage and revenge.

He looked away before he changed his mind and do what his mind was whispering him to do.

"Okay," was all he could say, feeling a lump in his throat, "okay."

With that, Lucas turned, grabbed his bag and left the room leaving Cuddy with shaking knees. The event of the night was more than she could bear and there's nothing more she could do but to sit on the nearest couch as her fingers ran over her throbbing head.

Will House know about this? That she doesn't want to know.

* * *

**Another drum roll please... thank you...**

**I hope you liked how this chapter played out and you aren't tired of waiting for their first smut in this story. Don't worry, we'll get right on that... It's just hard to set them in one right place knowing both of them are doctors. I know, for some reason, how complicated their schedules are. **

**Anyway huns, feel free to leave words about this chapter. :)**

**As always, thank you for reading. :))  
**


	6. Let You Go? Are You Kidding Me?

**First and as always: Thank you for the reviews and alerts, guys! *hugs***

**Second: This chapter is still un-beta and typos are once again planted along the way. I bet there's more of them in this chapter since this chap was intentionally squeezed out of my brain. All I did was primary checking and not a thorough one.  
**

**Third: 3,431 words... Can you handle it? :) I hope you won't fall asleep as you read on since this is a lengthy chapter. I nearly died while writing this. Hehehe.**

**Fourth: Happy reading! :)

* * *

**It was only when she opened her eyes for the fourth time that Cuddy realized she won't be sailing smoothly to La la Land that night. She tried to sleep for the last two hours but her encounter with Lucas made it hard to have.

Sighing, she let her palm caress the pillow that House used the previous night before easing herself to a sitting position. There's no way she'll fall asleep at one in the morning if the debate of 'will I tell' and 'will I not tell' hasn't ended in her brain. So letting her back meet the headboard, she began to read the book she grabbed from her nightstand.

To her relief, the debate seemed to have ended as her hand continued to scan page after page as she moved on with her reading, unfortunately, the peace of mind she was savouring was cut short when the bolt crackled and the door was gently pushed open.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in suppressed panic, eyes wide open as her heart started to hammer her chest from within.

House stopped on his tracks and said, "Okay," before turning back and began walking towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked, halting the diagnostician on his steps and making him face her again.

"Thought you wanted me out," he simply replied, throwing his bag at one side before crawling towards her as he watched her lips curved up a smile.

"I do not, silly," she sweetly said before pulling his head towards her and claiming his lips for the first time that evening. He returned the kiss as passionate as she did as both eyes nearly fluttered close together.

"Did you miss me?" he softly asked in between kisses.

"Mmmm," was all she could make as his lips landed back on hers again.

"Was that a yes or a moan?" he asked.

"Why can't both be true?" Cuddy answered before following his lead that pushed both of them to a more deep and passionate kissing.

Not wanting to be mean, she let him play tongue hockey with her for a few more seconds before pulling away and letting her grey slates meet up with his ocean blues.

"Seriously, why are here? I thought you'll be staying in the hospital the whole night?" she asked, while trying her best to ignore the voices in her brain that says, 'tell him!' and 'no! Don't tell him!'

"You know what," House said as he crawled to his side of the bed and began pulling his shoes off his feet, "I don't know if I will feel bad about your question or not. It's like you don't want me here."

Cuddy rolled her eyes as he stood up and took off his jacket and threw it on one side.

"I didn't say I don't like here but you have a patient..."

"Who undergone a major spinal surgery and is now on 12 to 24 hours observation," he cut her off as he turned to look at her. "Relax dean, Taub and Chase are there," he added that caused her to sigh in return.

"So how did his surgery went?" she asked.

"Good and that's the reason why I'm at peace in going down here," he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Cocking one eyebrow up, Cuddy's eyes traced his body that was still clad with his white shirt and jeans.

"Are you really going to sleep with those clothes on?" she asked as he momentarily looked at himself before meeting her eyes again.

"Come here," he softly ordered while patting his lap.

In an instant, Cuddy's eyes grew wide as the words, "What? No," instantly escaped her lips.

He kept silent but his eyes continued to nudge her with his invitation.

"Fine," she finally said after biting her bottom lip before straddling him at the same time being mindful not to hurt his right leg.

For some reason, her eyes darted from his face down to the patch of gauze that rested on his shoulder. The bandage was new and the traces of blood were no longer there.

"Who did your bandage?" she asked that caused him to look at his wound as well.

"I did," he honestly told her.

"You could have asked someone from your team do it for you," she sweetly scolded.

"Hey, I didn't let you sit on my lap for us to talk about my bandage," he said as his hands found their places on her hips.

"You're right, I didn't," she stated as she cupped his face with both hands before leaning down and claiming his lips which he greedily accepted in return. As their tongue found the pace of the dance it was creating in the mouth of the other, House decided to pull her closer until he could feel her nipples in spite of the fabrics between them.

He groaned as she moaned on top of him while her hips began grinding against his jeans that was starting to fit him no longer. Even with the desire to stay connected with her through her lips, he let it go and began giving her jaw and neck some kisses. He even blew some spots that sent shivers down her spine making her crave for more than what they were sharing.

Cuddy started to undo the buttons of his shirt from the top as he lifted his lips back on hers. Their bodies lightly swayed as the mattress beneath them creaked creating a well timed rhythm. She was the one who shrugged off the white shirt, revealing his broad chest still clad with another thin piece of fabric of his undershirt.

With a moan, she landed her head on his shoulder as he buried his on the crock of her neck. He began sucking and licking the exposed flesh he was given as her hands started pulling his final top towards his head. Once freed, she braced herself on his welcoming heat that was radiating from his manly chest.

When the fear of quivering and ending up on his leg registered on her mind, one of her hands gripped the top of the headboard behind him. She heard him groan again because of the sudden detachment but that was nothing when her hard breathing started filling the room when his tongue made its first contact on the fleshy part just below her chest.

She could feel her own heat rising as House began to smoothly hike her nightgown up. Soon, the silk garment loosely left his hand as his eyes savoured the sight of the 'girls' in front of him.

"Like what you see?" Cuddy seductively asked as both thumbs landed on the back of his head.

With a boyish grin House looked up at her before claiming one nipple in his mouth causing her to create a sound that one could only assumed was a moan. The way he flicked his tongue over her pebble was far better than he did 21 years ago. Just from this action alone, she could tell how great he will be if this event will raise itself up to a higher level of intimacy.

After a few more rounds of pleasing her left breast, he lifted his head to the right and gave the same attention on the other causing her to throw her back as her pelvis nudge the obvious erection he was having.

"God, you're beautiful," he said in throaty voice as he pulled her face away from his.

Cuddy smiled down at him and whispered, "I don't know why you still have to butter me up knowing what we are having right now."

He smiled back before pulling her close again. "Kneel down," he ordered in between kisses which the dean instantly obeyed. As soon as he figured she was settled, House eased up to a more comfortable sitting position before taking one of her nipples in his mouth again.

'This is it,' Cuddy thought as she felt his thumbs met her hips as the rest of his fingers claimed ownership of the hem of her lacy panties. When she opened her eyes, his ocean blues were calmer than they were before though his pupils were dilated. No words were needed, all she did was to give him a nod and there was her lingerie sliding down her calves and further down her knees and finally on the floor with the rest of the clothing they've shed earlier.

One of his hands pulled her closer as the other made its way south where it ended up cupping her mound causing her to let out a moan as his thumb met her clit for the first time since college. The pleasure of his palm rubbing it made her lost control that eventually sent her head on his shoulder once more.

The more he rubbed, the more she gets wet than she already was. The sensation was sparking her body like Christmas tree and she thought she'll explode the moment one of his slender fingers made its way inside. She gasped and moaned as he bended and twisted it until she cried out as her first orgasm lit her up from her core.

* * *

A few seconds later, Cuddy found herself lying on her back, as a naked House towered above her. Both lips were creating smiles as he lowered himself between her thighs.

She could feel how hard he was as he pressed himself gently on top of her as his tongue began licking her hardened nipple. She couldn't help herself but to arch her back and spread her thighs wider as the magic he was creating was beginning to be addictive yet dangerous at the same time.

In between kisses, he reached down between them and palmed his cock in one hand. He brought it down and both eyes fluttered open when the head of his shaft met her swollen nub. Beads of sweat were already resting on their foreheads as both chests heaved as they wait for the union they've been craving for.

At last, his head slowly made its way in. He heard her gasp as her eyes rolled back with head pressed hard on the pillow beneath her. She was too tight for him that for a moment he thought he wouldn't get in.

House could feel her tensing beneath him so leaning down on her once more, he started kissing the side of her head whispering words of sweet comforts as his lips gently brushed against her ear.

They stayed still for awhile, waiting for her to welcome his size. It didn't took him long as a few seconds later, he was moving his hips as she did the same with her upward thrusts.

"Ohgod House, yes! Right there..." she hissed in between moans as he picked up a pace. Their union was so strong that both didn't care if by morning claw marks will be seen on them.

Groans and moans filled the once silent night they were sharing as the bed creaked louder beneath them as they pick up a much strong and faster speed. His head was buried as his nose took the sent of her hair as her hands gripped tightly on his shoulder and on his side.

"You like what I'm doing?" he managed to asked, savouring the way she's clamping his member inside like she doesn't want him to pull out. She was getting tighter as seconds turns to minutes that caused him to start flushing beads of pre-cum without bothering to stop.

The litany of 'ohgod yes!' kept sounding in the corners of her mind as House dug deeper with the edge of his head pleasing the circular sides of her walls. At that moment, she could tell he was burying all of him in her but she doesn't mind a bit.

The brink of ecstasy was already calling them but she wanted it to last longer. He kept on thrusting making holding back a difficult job and the way her thighs open themselves voluntarily wasn't helping either.

"Ohmy... Ohgod Greg!" Cuddy called out as her second orgasm sparked her like fireworks.

He groaned as he lifted his pelvis upward causing her peak to stay longer than it should. He was coming close as well she could tell, and finally...

"God Lisa!" House cried out as he felt his cock twitched inside her, releasing an amount of seeds he never thought he could.

From the strong and fast speed he drove, he slowed down as their ragged breathing replaced the creaking sound of the bed.

He stayed on top of her for a few more seconds before landing himself, spent, beside her. They were both catching breathes but those were nothing with the glow both of them were radiating from within.

"You okay?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her.

All Cuddy could do was to nod and smiled back at him.

She could feel the mattress moved as House lay on his side and pulled her closer to him.

"You were great," she complimented as his softening cock met her ass while his arm warmly engulf her.

"You weren't bad yourself," he said before kissing the crown of her head, pulling away possible stray hairs he thought was obstructing her sight.

"When I called you G... Greg... did you liked it?" she asked.

"I would be a liar if I say I didn't."

"I liked it when you called me by my name too. It sounds too foreign to hear it from you."

"So we're Greg and Lisa now?"

"No... It would only make us feel more awkward. It's not us."

"After what we had, I can't believe you still feel awkward."

"I told you I ran away from you because I climbed Mt. Gregory, remember?"

"And who told you I would let you go this time?" he asked that caused him to feel funny because of how cheesy he suddenly sounded.

She laughed as her cheeks flushed as the sweet words landed her hearing. As her laughter slowed down, she laid herself on her back and looked up at him with her hand instantly cupping his face on one side.

"House?" she began.

"Mmm..."

"Lucas... went to see me," she finally confessed.

"Let me guess, he tried to win you back but you flinched away," he snarked with a smirk.

"You're not worried he showed up?"

"Is there any reason for me to be?" he asked that was answered with a sweet, "No."

"See?" he asked, trying to make a point. "But are you seriously okay? You haven't move that much since I did you," he added.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and said, "Fine, I'm not. I feel sore."

A small laughter escaped House's lips before he leaned down and kissed her once on her temple. "I'm sorry but it's not entirely Little Greg's fault when you accepted him like he's going out of fashion," he teased that made her let out a chuckle of her own.

* * *

By mid morning, Cuddy stood silently in her shower as water began sliding down her naked body. Her confession to House of what had happened between her and Lucas last night plus the mid blowing sex they shared was the cause of the smile she was wearing. She might be standing still but she felt like flying as she recounts the event last night. She felt lighter, happy, satisfied.

She couldn't believe it, just last week, they were on each other's throat and now they seemed to be inseparable from each other; all these, in a span of 72 hours of being an official couple. She loved the way they were starting their relationship off and there's no need to deny that she wanted this to last forever.

"Cuddddyyyy!" she heard House called out that made her flinch. She didn't saw it but she knew the bathroom door was pushed open.

"Jesus, House do you ever..."

"Do I ever what?" he interjected as he pulled the shower down open, exposing a naked and wet Dean of Medicine inside. "Wooo, I like it," he said as he further stepped in.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as her arms hid the 'girls' from his sight.

"Was your orgasm that night really that great that you can no longer state the obvious?" he asked as he poured a handful of body wash on his palm.

"And, let go of the girls before you suffocate them," he ordered.

"God, you shouldn't be here. Marina is just two rooms away and I'm almost an hour late and you should be checking up on your patient," she complained but stayed still as House's hand began working on massaging her shoulders.

"I don't know why you keep on bothering to come in early. You're the boss, no one's going to scold you." He paused as his eyes traced the curves of her body, remembering how it felt good under his palm last night without the aid of any oil or body wash.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked as he leaned closer to her ear, "Still sore?"

"No," she said as she shook her head once, "or else I wouldn't be here."

"Then you're ready for another round," he indirectly invited while pressing his cock on her ass.

She smiled before giving in and began returning the kisses he was giving. They kissed, sucked and licked each other before House's phone sounded somewhere in the bathroom.

"You brought your phone here?" Cuddy asked in disbelief.

"I'm a doctor, calls wouldn't care even if you're in a middle of toilet negotiations," he said before reaching for his phone that he settled on the sink before entering the water-free part of the shower again.

"Yah," he answered as Cuddy washed the bubbles off her hand.

"The crane driver's treatment is working," Taub sounded from the other line.

As Chase began to enumerate their findings, House watched intently as Cuddy kneeled down in front of him. The image of her made him harder than he already was, detaching him from the conversation he was having with his team.

"House, still there?" he heard Chase say but his mind was busy observing what his girlfriend was up to.

"Yah... get his... OYY!" he suddenly cried out as Cuddy's hand gently fisted his delicate manhood. He might have said it loud enough that his men back off from the phone they were listening from.

"Don't do it..." he hissed as he watched Cuddy's lips parted just a few millimetres from his cock.

"Don't do want?" she asked that caused House's eyes grew in shock.

Did she just speak while he was talking with team?

"House... House, are you okay? Where are you?" he heard Taub spoke from the phone he was holding.

"Just... get all the papers needed so we can discharge him as soon as I get there," he ordered before shutting his phone off and carefully placing it on one side.

"You are one naughty girl," he looked down at Cuddy who was stroking him with just the right rhythm.

"I thought you wanted CPR?" she seductively asked before standing up and welcoming his lips with hers.

"I don't want you to do it," he sincerely said after their kiss, "You're my girlfriend, not a hooker..."

"Hmm, let me guess, you're going to say 'I'm the most special girl aside from your mom you've ever met' next?"

"Sure, ruin the moment," he snarked with smile before kissing her again.

* * *

Back in the hospital as soon as they realized the call had been cut off, Taub and Chase looked at one another with a disgusted and confused looks on their faces.

"Was that... was that Cuddy?" Taub asked in doubt.

"I thought I was the only one who thinks that way..." Chase said, matching the same confused tone his co-worker used.

* * *

**I know, the smut part ruined it all. One thing you need to know about me is that I am not a big smut writer. I actually found it hard to write one but I did try. :)**

**I hope you'll tell me what you think about the smutty part and if you wanted a few more though not written in a detailed way. Tell me about the chapter too. I'll be counting on that. :)**

**Well, you made it! You didn't fell asleep did you?**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	7. They Know You Glow Not The Reason Though

**I know I have said in my twitter account (11xy15) that I would be updating last night but it turned out I didn't. For that I really am sorry. Blame the lightning and the thunder that covered up my city. :/ Anyway, to make it up to you guys, I decided to post this sixth chapter earlier than usual (I usually post at 1am LOL).**

**This is still un-beta, I hope it doesn't make this a less of a fic though I thank those who honestly say I need beta-ing asap. **

**Also, thanks for the reviews and alerts you've given. I was happy to know you liked how their first smut in this fic happened. It wasn't my best but you guys made me feel it was, for that, I am thank you.**

**So to enjoy more of We'll Take It, I give you, the sixth chapter. Happy Reading!

* * *

**"James..."

Wilson heard someone call but he didn't bother to look back.

"Are you okay?" Sam added as soon as she reached his side while a cup of coffee settles before them. It was untouched, something she haven't seen before even when they were still married.

"If you aren't feeling better, you can give the hospital a call and tell them you can't come in," she advised, running a palm on her boyfriend's back who was still refusing to meet her eyes.

"I'm fine," he finally said, momentarily giving her a cold glance before looking outside the loft again.

"We both know you're not. You barely slept last night so it must be something. What is it?" she pushed before hearing him took in a deep breathe.

"It's... It's House," Wilson finally confessed as he turned to face her once more.

Sam tried to hold their gazes though the pang of awkwardness on the topic owned her. Until now she isn't comfortable talking about the great doctor though, truth be told, he is her boyfriend's best friend.

"Okay... what about House?" she tried to say, more forced than interested on the topic.

"I..." Wilson began only to lose words to continue his sentence.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a crazy idea but..." he tried a few seconds later.

"Wait, are you saying you wanted to get House back... IN HERE?" Sam cut him off while inwardly fearing his answer.

Wilson nodded as his eyes caught her stepping away from him a bit. He knew this wasn't a good idea, well, especially for Sam it wasn't, but he was afraid and guilty of leaving his friend alone in his apartment. After all the events he'd been, House needs him and he can't just walk away from that fact.

A few seconds later, she heavily breathed and said, "Okay."

"Okay? Really?" he confusedly asked, "I thought you wanted him out of here, that's why..."

"No, YOU wanted him out of here," Sam corrected as she turned her back at him and busied herself with placing dirty plates in the dishwasher.

"Sure, House and I might have shot daggers with each other but I did not run into the point of telling you I want your best friend out of the loft you two bought together," she added.

Too bad the evil blonde gorgeous, as House had put it, was right.

"So you're okay with House being here again?" Wilson asked as soon as Sam appeared behind the opposite side after ducking to be of level of the dishwasher.

Though with a heavy heart, she looked at him, smiled and said, "Yes. As long as you keep your moans down at night."

A small chuckle left the oncologist's lips before a sweet and soft "thank you" followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the hospital, though both their heads were bowed towards the file they were reading for the last two hours, Chase and Taub knew that what they have in their minds was never related to the list of procedures they were reading.

One of them would have believed it was nothing but a hallucination cause of lack sleep but no, both of them heard the female voice that answered House in a seductive manner and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Okay, given there's really a woman in front of their boss, so? It's not like it's still their business. He just lost a patient whom he tried his best to save, it would only be natural of him to find a way to feel better again. Yes, getting a hooker should do it but how come she speaks and sounds like... Lisa Cuddy?

"No, no, no," Taub suddenly said causing the intensivist to lift his head up from the file he was reading.

"What?" Chase asked as his eyes confusingly watched as the tiny head shakes before him and the eyes that go with it were tightly shut.

"This is a mistake, I shouldn't be thinking about her that way," the man answered him.

"Her? Wait, you're thinking of Cuddy too?" this time, the Australian's forehead wrinkled.

"You were?"

The blonde looked around before looking back at him and said, "Yah."

"We're screwed," Taub said before running his palm on his face. "So, what are we going to do?" he added.

"What are we going to do? Of course, we won't do anything. We're not even sure if it's Cuddy who's there with him," Chase said as 'Tiny' leaned back on his chair.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open and Foreman came in, holding the discharge papers House needs to sign in.

"You're right," Taub softly said after a sigh as the neurologist took his seat across him.

"Ohgod, are you two talking about your delusion again?" Foreman interjected without bothering to lift his eyes from the file he was holding.

"Fine, feel free to call us anything you want but if it turns out we're right, you'll pay us $ 200 each," Chase dared causing the black guy to look back at him and chuckle after awhile.

"I work long enough for Cuddy to know she will never sleep with House," the guy said.

"And how do you know that for sure?" Taub joined in, leaning forward with hands clasped together and resting them on the glass table.

"Look, Cuddy is a decent woman and will never cheat even if she's dating a loser," Foreman assured before dropping his stares on the file again.

"You just don't want to put a bet," 'Tiny' teased.

"Why is she dating Lucas anyway? She's a MILF. MILFs don't settle for douche bags," Chase stated causing the other men to laugh.

"Speaking of Cuddy being a MILF, I would agree with that," Taub said.

Instantly, two pairs of wide eyes stared back at him. "What?" he asked, "Don't tell me you haven't think of her while you were... you know."

"You're disgusting," Foreman said, "you were thinking of Cuddy while doing your wife?"

"No!" the once plastic surgeon instantly answered, "But can I help it while taking a bath?"

The team laughed as Chase stood up and walked over to the sink where he said, "Tell me about it, I nearly cried out the name Lisa when I was, you know, lonely. But that was before me and Allison got together okay?"

"What are you twelve?" House voice sounded from the doorway that caused his team to wipe their smiles and grins off as they turned their heads to his direction.

"Is that all you could do? Imagine Cuddy while you're trying to make Little Robert happy?" the diagnostician added as he further walked in the room while eyeing Chase who was then tomato red.

"Uhm, House, we already got the crane driver's files here," Taub interjected, hoping to save the Australian from any mocking that might prevail.

As House took and read the file, Chase took the chance to walk back to his chair and silently drink his coffee that he had forgotten to add sugar because of the feeling of urgency to sit back.

"So, you guys were talking about Cuddy? Why didn't you wait for me? 'Cause I can give you an all-access pass to all her pics taken from the hospital's CCTV cameras. All aerial view so we have a nice look at Patty and Selma," House said while pouring his red mug some coffee.

"Just who the heck are Patty and Selma?" Taub asked.

"Her Supertanker's cousin," House playfully replied.

Taub tried to comprehend only to fail to get his answer by himself, luckily, when he turned his head to Foreman, the guy mouthed 'Boobies.'

"Ahhh," he sounded as his boss turned to face them.

"Wasn't that hard was it? Or is it the thing in your pants that's getting hard?" House asked with a smirk, though he wanted to throw the hot coffee to his employees for thinking of his girlfriend in an intimate way.

"N... No," Taub stammered as his eyes began shifting to anything not just boss's.

"See, this is what happens to the Diagnostic Department if it's being run by testosterones. One," he pointed at Chase, "fantasizes about the Dean; Two," he pointed at 'Tiny', "fantasizes about the Dean's girls; and Three," pointed at Foreman and acted thinking, "there's something. We'll find it out."

His Neurologist just chuckled as he limped towards his inner office with his red mug at hand.

A few seconds later, Chase's and Foreman's cell phone rang indicating they've received a text. At first they thought it was an emergency but a frown owned their faces when they saw who the sender was.

_From: C. Taub_

_To: R. Chase; E. Foreman_

_He's glowing... ;-)_

* * *

A knock on her office door pulled Cuddy's attention from her laptop screen. She drew in a smile as soon as she saw who the visitor was and gestured an invitation to come in.

"Hi," she greeted while her smile decided to settle on her lips.

"Hey," Wilson greeted back before taking his seat on the chair in front of her.

"What's up?" the dean asked as she her hand carefully closed the Mac Book she was using.

The oncologist sighed but didn't bother to say anything afterwards.

"Is everything okay between you and Sam?" Cuddy asked, growing worried of the speechless man before her.

"Yes, we're good... This isn't about me and Sam..." Wilson finally said.

"Okay, so why are you..."

"Do you think House will like the idea of living with me again?"

Clearly the statement Cuddy wasn't expecting. She blinked her eyes twice as her lips remained slightly agape.

"What?" she asked just to check if she heard her friend right.

"I know it's stupid since I kicked him out but after all he's been through for the last few days, I don't think it's safe to leave him alone in his apartment," he stated.

Cuddy sighed as she watched the worry and guilt unfold in Wilson's hazel eyes.

"You don't trust him?" she asked.

"Of course... Of course I do," he said in forced manner, "but this is House, Lisa. We don't know what he'll do next especially now that he got his apartment back. It's his Freedom Land."

Cuddy faked a laugh as she stood up to get a new file from her file cabinet.

She knew Wilson was right, she just couldn't help but to feel inwardly dismayed while hearing how low the trust the oncologist was giving to her boyfriend and to think he happened to be the diagnostician's best friend too.

"House isn't going to go back on Vicodin if that's you're worried about," she stated, taking her seat once again with a new file at hand.

"It's not just the Vicodin addiction I am worried about, I am thinking of his emotional state too. I know you can't look after him especially now you're getting married and I don't think Lucas will like you baby sitting someone who he thinks..."

"Stop, please, just... Take Lucas and my..." Cuddy pleaded, choking on her words as she lifted her hands in front of him, "future marriage out of here. Just make your point."

"Sorry so the point is, you can't look after him so I'll take the responsibility back," Wilson said.

She looked at him for a moment and studied how serious he was. She's afraid to say anything more, fearing she might spill the secret she and House decided to keep.

Right now, she wasn't feeling dismayed on Wilson anymore, the table turned and there she was feeling guilty of keeping a secret her friend has the privilege to know. If he knew what they're up to, he wouldn't be here in front of her feeling needed and responsible at the same time.

"Is Sam okay with your idea?" Cuddy managed to ask.

He nodded and was about to say something when his page went off.

"Consult," he announced as soon as he kept the gadget back, "We'll talk more about this later."

This time, she nodded back before watching Wilson leave the room.

Sighing, she picked her Blackberry and pressed the call button when she found the name she was looking for. After two rings, the person picked up.

"Miss me much or just wanted to do a quickie in one of the exam rooms?" House's voice sounded.

For a moment, Cuddy was silent as her lips were pressed together in a fine line. She knew what she'll say next will send this man going down on her office in no time but she can't help it when the guilt seemed to hold no plans on leaving her system anytime soon.

Hence, she managed to say with a nervous tone, "I don't think I can do this anymore."

* * *

***BING* And so the elevator sounded, did you hear that? I think a scruffy diagnostician just entered as fast as he could. :)**

**For teasers, follow me on twitter. Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you'll come back for more!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated gals and guys (if there is)... *hugs*  
**


	8. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**I must admit, I wasn't in the mood when I was writing this chapter. When I re-read this, I find this to be a little bit of OOC and the scenes seemed to be forced and mandatory too. So, you might find this chapter boring than the previous ones. Nevertheless, I want to thank you for reading my fic and for leaving lovely and honest reviews. :))**

**Hope you'll like the 7th chapter :)

* * *

**

"You can't be serious," House said as soon as Cuddy's threat landed on his ears.

"Actually I can, and right now, I am really willing to go up to Wilson and tell him about us," she stated, looking straight at his blues as they remained standing in the middle of her office.

The dean began to move forward but was halted when the six feet man gently pulled her back by the arm.

"Let go," she whined like a four year old, obviously wasn't in the mood to play games with him.

"You... are not going to tell him," House said as soon as her grey slates stared back at him.

Cuddy was silent for a moment as one side of her brain mentally thanked whoever invented the blinds that were now hanging loose and close against the glass walls of her office or else, she's pretty sure, all the nurses, doctors and patients in the clinic might be watching a free telenovela by now.

"Why?" she asked, "Are you going to..."

"No," House instantly cut her off causing her to move away from him only to no avail.

He heard her sigh as his eyes watched her looked away from him.

"I'm just feeling guilty," Cuddy softly admitted, slumping herself on the nearest couch behind her.

"About what?" he managed to ask as a sudden pang of pain was inflicted in his heart as he watched her bury her face in her palms with elbows resting on her knees.

To his relief, there were no traces of tears in her eyes when she looked up at him but the coldness in them was enough to stab his heart again.

"About everything. If he knew what's going on between us, he wouldn't be on his guilt trip right now," she said, unable to meet his eyes as she speaks.

"So you're feeling guilty of Wilson being guilty," the diagnostician analyzed.

In return, Cuddy nodded before easing herself up and making her way to her personal bathroom. House, on the other hand, remained standing on his spot but decided to follow her short after.

"You really want to tell him?" he asked as he leaned on the doorframe as he watched her stood motionless in front of bathroom counter, eyes staring at her own reflection at the mirror.

"I don't know," the dean softly admitted while turning her head towards him; but by the time her grey slates met his ocean blues, he was the one who looked away.

"I..." House began to say as he further stepped in, "I can talk to Wilson about us... if that's what you wanted."

"It's not what I wanted, it's what I needed," she said, looking up at him as he stopped and stood in front of her.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"I can give this secrecy another three weeks I guess because by the fourth week, I don't think I can keep my mouth shut any longer," she offered.

House nodded in agreement. "Okay," he said, placing his hands on both sides of Cuddy's hips.

"What are you doing?" she asked with knowing smile on her lips.

"Well, you see, we are in a bathroom, might as well get some...," he trailed off his words as he leaned down and captured her lips by his. She didn't bother to push him away, in fact, she responded as quickly as how House's tongue got into her mouth.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss only to feel her pulling back from him a few minutes later.

"We can't," she hissed, planting her palms on his shoulder instead.

"Bathroom Cuddy," he stated before trailing wet kisses on her jaw line.

"OFFICE bathroom," she cleared, slightly pushing him to back off this time.

"Your double doors were locked," he informed knowing too well that she rolled her eyes in return. Unfortunately, not because of the sensation he's creating.

"House," she firmly warned causing him to finally pull himself back away from her.

"You're mean," he said.

"I know," she said with a seductive smile before winking at him and exiting the bathroom for THEIR own good.

* * *

A few minutes later, House was making his way to his office when he saw Wilson coming out of his DDX room. Blue meets Hazel Brown as their feet dragged them to meet halfway.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you," the oncologist said.

"Sorry mom," the diagnostician snarked.

"Seriously where were you?" Wilson asked, following close behind him as both of them entered his office.

"Clinic," House simply replied as he began to sort out the unwanted envelopes he found on his desk.

"Clinic?"

"Oh don't sound stunned, I was sleeping, not working."

"Why did I even bother to ask?" the oncologist asked under his breathe.

"Exactly," House answered before taking his seat on the chair behind him.

"Sam will be going out with her new friends tonight, I thought maybe we could do the same, you know, grab a drink or something," Wilson began to invite.

"Can't. Glee is on," the diagnostician instantly replied.

"You're watching Glee?"

"Sure. I'm in love with Sue Sylvester." His answer caused his friend to chuckle.

"You two can definitely make a good pair," his friend commented, "but seriously, are you free tonight?"

House sighed and looked up at him, "where and what time?"

"Would seven fit your planner?"

"Seven it is," the diagnostician agreed.

"Okay," Wilson nodded, "See you in front of Phew-Bee."

* * *

"So, here we are," House heard his best friend say as they stopped on their tracks a few steps from the pub's doorway a little past seven that evening.

"Clearly you picked a very_ fancy_ restaurant," the diagnostician commented as his eyes probed the whole place that was jam packed with women dancing erotically in front of a wildly driven crowd of men and a small group of college females.

Wilson was about to open his mouth to say something when a blonde woman walked over to them and, without so much ado, gently landed her palm on House's chest.

"Hi, table for two?" the lady seductively asked, eyelashes batting at him in a very sexy rhythm.

Both men gulped hard as their eyes savoured the sight of the girl's twins in front of them. The way she swayed her hips was enough to make Wilson set his mind to stay but not for House. Sure he was enjoying the sight before him but he knew he shouldn't be there the moment they walked in the place a few minutes ago.

"Shouldn't I be taking you to the front seat now?" the obvious stripper asked as her finger traced the stubble line on his jaw.

"No, because me and my friend will just be leaving," House said.

"We were?" Wilson asked in disbelief.

"Yes," the diagnostician answered, eyes firmly landing on him just as how his answer was delivered.

"I'll be waiting for you outside," he added as he pulled himself back from the lady before making his way out of the pub.

* * *

"Here you go sir," the bartender said as he placed two filled beer shot glasses in front of two men.

"Thanks," Wilson said to the man before looking over at his friend with a smile on his lips.

"You know what?" he began to say as he watched the diagnostician took a quick swig of his beer, "I find it new that you didn't like the strip club."

"Good, now we're even," House said after momentarily looking at his fiend.

"On what?" the oncologist asked, brows meeting each others end.

"'Cause I also find it new that YOU liked the strip club. What happened? Sam wasn't that great like she used to? So now you decided to search for a potential mistress," the diagnostician teased.

"You're an idiot, I would never do that to Sam."

"But YOU liked staying in the club meaning YOU wanted to do somebody from the club," House proudly analyzed.

"St... Stop, stop," Wilson pleaded, stammering on his words as he did, "Sam and I are doing just fine, no reason to sleep around."

"Okay," his friend said with a quick nod, "feel free to delude yourself with that idea."

The oncologist just chuckled at House's remark and as soon as his laughter slowed down, he began to offer, "If you want, you can stay with us to see how okay we are."

In an instant, the diagnostician's head turned towards him. "No thanks," the man said, "I'm doing great on my own."

Wilson pulled his bottom lip inside his mouth, a thing he usually does whenever he's hiding something, as his eyes landed somewhere not just on the pair of blue eyes in front of him.

"I'm afraid... to let you go on your own," the oncologist admitted.

"God, you're worse than my mother," House said and by the time their eyes met again, he added, "You're not afraid, you're guilty."

"Fine, I am guilty. I shouldn't have kicked you out, I should have..."

"It's all been done, Wilson," the diagnostician threw back before inhaling a huge amount of air as he eased himself up from the bar stool he was seated on, "you can't change it."

With that, House walked out of the bar without bothering to look back.

* * *

Cuddy was completely engrossed on her paperwork when the creak of the back door of her home echoed around the house. The sound was enough to stole her attention and caused her to lift her head up to see who's the unwanted intruder in the wee hour of the night.

She was ready to ease herself up from the chair when House walked in the dinning room, shrugging his jacket and throwing it to the side.

"You could have called me before coming down here, I could have shot you," she said, dropping her stares on the file again as House made his way to the seat beside her.

"You don't have a gun," he pointed out before leaning down and planting a simple kiss on the side of her head.

"What was that?" she asked with one brow arch, looking at him as he took the seat next to her.

"Shot," House plainly answered with a smile making Cuddy creep a smile of her own.

"So, how was the boys' night?" she asked.

"I left Wilson," he answered while rubbing a thumb on his brow.

"What? Why did you..."

"You're right, he's feeling guilty," he shared as Cuddy turned her body completely towards him.

"So you finally told him about us?"

"No, I told you I walked out, remember?" When his girlfriend stayed silent, he continued, "He asked me to move in with them again."

"I told you he'll bring that up," she said, turning her body towards the table before eyeing her paperwork again.

"Taub went down to my office this afternoon and gave me the crane driver's discharge papers. I already signed it," she added.

"Was he discharged?"

"Not yet but he will be first thing tomorrow morning."

"What are you working on?" House asked a few seconds later, nodding his head towards the pile of files on the dinner table before them.

"Paediatrics' staff reports," she replied as she leaned her head to the right as her fingers rubbed her forehead.

"It's past twelve, give that up," he nudge.

"I can't; I still have to finish at least this first batch, the board wanted to see employee-employee evaluation reports by nine a.m. tomorrow," she pointed out as she placed her signature on the file she just finished reading. "You should be the one giving this conversation up. Go to bed, I'll be there in thirty."

"I'm good, I'll stay," House decided as he rested one arm on the backrest of the chair where Cuddy was seated on.

"You'll be moving some things back to Wilson's place tomorrow, so go and get some sleep," she teased.

"Shut up," he said as he began to draw small circles on her back that caused her body to jerk in a funny way.

"Hey, stop it," she cried as her pen flew in the air when she lost grip of it.

In instant, his large hands were planted on her lower back as the other stayed on the backrest. She was still laughing when she felt her body being pulled towards him and before she had the chance to complain, his lips kept her silent.

"I have missed you," House said after a few rounds of tongue hockey with his girlfriend.

Cuddy rolled her eyes in her return. "You didn't miss me?" he asked.

"Do I have to? You're already here," she sweetly said before pulling his head towards hers again and engulfing his lips for another round of long good night kiss.

* * *

**Sorry no smuts for this chapter. Maybe in the next or maybe... I don't know, it'll just be there, I promise. ;)**

**MAJOR TEASER: There will be a Foreman "centric" chapter in the future. **

**Well, that's all I could give as of now.  
**

**You know I would love to hear from you so hit the review button.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	9. Marks and Doubts

**First Note: Thank you for all the reviews you've given and for reading this fanfic of mine. I love all the reviews, all kinds of alerts and favorites you have given. :)**

**Second Note: This chap is un-beta.**

**Third: Sorry if I am a week delayed in posting this chapter, if you continue reading, you'll know why. :)**

**Fourth: Happy Reading and just to warn you, this is a lengthy chapter, again, you'll know why.

* * *

**Later that evening, House just finished keeping his toothbrush in Cuddy's toothbrush rack when his eyes darted towards a calendar that was hanging loose at one side. Some days had been marked with red markers while others were left untouched. Unfortunately, no words were written to let whoever was looking at it know what the red marks were meant for. A few thoughts began running in his mind but the moment his neurons settled for one, he couldn't help but to swallowed hard as his chest suddenly felt tighter than usual.

_Did she went back on trying to get pregnant again?_

He silently weighed all the possible answers and, to his dismay, an alarming 'yes' hit him hard like a brick wall landed straight and full force on his head. It all fits since there's no reason for her to shun her dream of being a mother to her own child if she's dating a 'stable' man back then. They certainly had a white picket fence dream and trying to have a baby together might have been part of it.

House knew it wasn't just his body that stood still for God knows how long in front of Cuddy's bathroom counter that moment. His whole being was also standing there, clueless of what the future might offer. The urge of asking her went rushing in but he wasn't sure if he can handle her honest answer if he popped a question about this? And if it happens that she says 'yes'...

Will there still be 'them'?

He might not have said it out loud to anyone he crossed the street with, but he knew how much he loves the woman he's with right now; and the possibility of losing her after only a few days of being together tore his heart. He doesn't want to loose her but he can't also be with her if she's carrying a child that's not his own.

A small gush of air escaped his lips the moment he heard Cuddy called out. Can he face her after where he's emotionally been through? Swallowing hard for the last time, he made his way to the bathroom doorway to find out.

"You better check up on Wilson tomorrow to see if he's okay," he heard his girlfriend say as he watched her smoothly slid her palm down her legs for the last time.

House nodded and silently said, "Will do," with his eyes darting somewhere not just on her as she eased herself up off the edge of the bed to keep the lotion bottle back on her dresser.

As the deepening silence owned them, he could hear little voices in his head screaming orders to get out of her place now and let talking be done tomorrow; but no, he didn't go anywhere. He just stood there, sadly staring at Cuddy who turned to face him when she noticed how quiet he's been for the last few minutes.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked as she made her way in front of him.

He gulped when his ocean blues met her grey ones just as her hand cupped one side of his neck. He was wearing a saddened look while she was returning stares of worry.

"You shouldn't have drink at all," she said and after a sigh she added, "Get yourself on the bed. I'm going to get some coffee to sober you up a little."

Cuddy was about to turn towards the direction of the door when she felt House took hold of her wrist. It didn't hurt her as he made sure his grip wasn't that tight but his gesture was enough to let her know something was really up.

"Cuddy," he finally spoke when she stared back at him. For minute, he debated whether to blurt the question out but he just couldn't bring it up.

"Look, don't tell me you're fine because I know you're not. Let me just get you some coffee and we'll talk about this," she firmly yet affectionately grounded her orders but when House settled one of his hands behind her, she knew her coffee making wouldn't be done any time soon.

The way he took hold of her body wasn't possessive; in fact, he was gentle and was far more melt-inducing when he leaned on and crashed his lips on hers. His kisses were soft and light than what Cuddy had expected and the more he gave his kisses this way, the more it leaves her thinking of what have gotten into the man who's driving her insane right now.

Frustrated on what they're sharing in spite of the funny feeling it in ensued in her stomach, the dean pulled back enough for her to look into his still saddened blue eyes. The kiss they shared made her want to make love tonight but it would be nothing but a whorish act if the one you're having it with seemed to be holding something back.

They stared into each others eyes for like eternity before Cuddy tried to open her mouth to speak; but at the end it was her heart that silenced her when House leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead before slowly dragging it down on her cheek and it ended up meeting her lips again.

Their tongues duelled for dominance as soon as it met inside her mouth and the sound of lips meeting lips was an arousing sound than a disgusting one.

He wanted them this way and he needed her this way. So close, so submissive, so his but in spite of feeling her arms clinging around his neck, there's still a little part of him that hasn't go with the flow because of the fear that he might lose more than what he will be giving.

But with his hands firmly set on her hips, they subconsciously moved to the bed without bothering to untangle themselves from the other person's grip. It was only when she left his mouth and gasped hard did they knew that they have reached one side of their destination.

Slowly, House popped his eyes open and savoured the view of Cuddy's face in front of him – eyes closed, lips agape and chest heaving just like his own.

"You okay?" he asked, afraid that he was the one who caused the sudden and sharp breathe she made.

He was ready to let her go and apologize when she stayed speechless for a second or two but when her lids fluttered open, it was his turn to hitch a breathe when her stunning grey eyes lovingly looked back at him.

For a moment, he was utterly brain dead as he let himself get lost in her eyes. The way the wall sconces land some light on them made her pair even more beautiful that talking straight from his part would be impossible.

"I don't think it's your line, I think it's mine," she seductively returned before raising her toes so she could kiss him again. This time, it was her turn to push her tongue inside his mouth as he stayed grounded and taken over by the goddess in front of him. He let her ruled him with her kisses as he asked himself if this was the sign he's looking for. Is this her way of assuring him that she's all his and no one else? God, he hated himself for even asking.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy giggly asked after licking and biting his bottom lip, one hand cupping his nape.

A quick nod was all he could do and that was all this Cleopatra needed.

Holding his head into her hands, she pulled it down, kissed him once or twice before brushing her lips on the skin where his stubble meets the base of his earlobe. For a moment, he thought she'll bit him but she gave something more.

"I want you," she whispered, unaware of how slow he closed his eyes with his face settling just above her shoulder.

Three words. Seven letters. He never knew there still other powerful words other than 'I love you.' So powerful that it was the one that shook his world and had been the cause of the crumbling of his last wall of doubt. Those words moved pass from its sexual purpose, because for House it meant so much more.

The moment he pulled back to look into her eyes, those red marks he'd seen in her bathroom calendar didn't matter. Nothing matters; right then and there, it was just them. She wanted him and that's what she's going to get.

"Sit down," House ordered, lightly pushing her down to the bed.

As Cuddy settled herself on the edge, he stayed standing as he took off his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers in place.

"Hmm, impressive," she appreciatedly commented, eyeing the obvious bulge his shaft was making.

He proudly looked down as well before smiling back at her as soon as their eyes met halfway. He wanted to say 'it's all yours' but he figured grabbing her by her nape and pulling her for a more torrid kiss was a far better assurance than a sentence.

She responded as soon as the first inch of his lips touched hers, licking it just like what he was doing with her own as her palms gently met his shoulders. She felt his knees nudged her legs apart and the moment she was like a freeway, he positioned himself between her thighs, not mindful of the potential exhausting position they were having – he was still standing and was even bending while she was comfortably seated on the mattress.

When his thumb happened to brush over her nipple, he couldn't help but to smile at how hard it was. For a minute teasing her over the thin layer of her nightgown was enough but the moan that left her lips when he greedily cupped her breast made him want to see and feel more.

In one swift motion, the satin clothing was discarded leaving Cuddy partly exposed beneath him. He needed not to see her as his hands gave him a detailed image of how curvy his girlfriend was as it went on to a more explicit adventure on every skin that's within his reach.

But he didn't undressed her just to touch her, and she certainly didn't allowed herself to be stripped just to be knead by his manly hands, so with a greed of a hungry man who hasn't eaten for years, House claimed one of her nipples in his mouth before playfully flickered his tongue over and around it.

A chant of moans began sounding from Cuddy as soon as she felt her peak being pulled back to the point it was painful enough for her to bear. With his mouth sucking and his hand kneading the other, she could feel the longing between her thighs grew bigger that not even him moving to her other breast could make it up with.

"Hmmm" she hissed when his hand reached her core and cupped her mound that was still well guarded by her damped panties.

"I want you... now," she softly added when his lips landed back on her jaw line, as her hips voluntarily wriggled as soon as his fingers moved in circular motion beneath her.

When one of his fingers made contact with his swollen clit, all she could do was to thrust her hips upward and to cry out, "Ohgod!" loud enough for House to gone deaf. His fingers had move passed the hem by then and in one tug, the garment was taken off from her body.

Pleased with the view in front of him, House couldn't help but to push his boxers down and out came his cock that was then on full salute. He fisted his member for two or three times before leaning down and claiming her nipple for the nth time that evening.

"Uhm!" was all Cuddy could make as soon as the head of his shaft met her clit. A few more rounds of teasing followed before he positioned his shaft straight in front of her slippery entrance.

With her eyes open, she stared panting at the ceiling as she waited for his head to make in. She could feel his eyes firmly staring at her just as she could feel her core getting more damper as he continues to tease her with her shaft.

Then all of sudden, her mind went blank when she felt a pang of pain in her lower region.

"Ohgod... fuck!" was all the dean could make as House tried to drive his shaft deeper. As soon as those words left her lips, he instantly looked down between them only to see not even half of him had been buried.

Puzzled, his brows met as he looked up in time to see that she had her eyes close, her lips were left open and her breast heaving in time with her ragged breathing. The way she grip his arms said it all, she was in pain.

"Do you want me to pull out?" he asked.

Cuddy lightly shook her head as her fingers finally started to loosen their grip on his biceps.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, brushing his lips on one side of her face.

"You are not hurting me," she tried to assure but House knew better. So with one backward sway of his hips, his shaft sprung free to her displease.

"I told you..." she began to complain.

"Lay down," he ordered as he knelt in between her thighs. His leg pain didn't surface as he placed both her legs on his shoulders, thanks to the endorphins that were surging in his system.

"What are you doing?" she asked as her elbows continued to support her.

"You're going to find out," he replied with a knowing grin on his face.

The moment she saw his tongue out of his mouth, she find it sexy and arousing of him to do. She knew what was coming but the moment his fleshy muscle brushed over her wet core, she still couldn't help but to be driven wild.

House worked silently as she was left with no choice but to lie back flat on her bed. She was gripping her sheets tight as she savoured the way his tongue flickered her clit with some slurping sound backing it up. Her muscles were tensing as he licked her slit for several times.

"Ohmy, don't do that!" she pleaded knowing she could come right and then by just feeling his tongue fucking her core. Clearly this wasn't the way she wanted this to end and when he felt her pulling him back to the top, House got the message and in an instant was back on his feet.

"You sure?" he asked with a smirk playing on his lips, hand stroking himself as he towered above her.

"Y... yes," she replied as she parted her legs open to accommodate him.

As soon as those words left her lips, he drove his shaft back in her causing her to moan in return. He smiled at how her face was scrunched up on pleasure before closing his eyes as well and joining her to their newfound heaven.

"God, you feel so good..." she whispered to his ear as soon as his head landed on the open space beside her.

"You like that?" he asked, referring to the slow pace he was making.

She nodded as one of her hands caressed his back while the other rubbed his arm.

"But I want you harder," she seductively requested as she looked at him.

Smiles had been shared as soon as he popped his eyes open. Both grey and blue were glowing as he started to pick up a much faster pace.

"God, you are so wet..." he pointed out.

"Yes, right there!" she cried out when his head started to hit her desired spot.

His speed increased as seconds turned to minutes and holding back was becoming more impossible as he continued to push his shaft in and out of her.

With her climax calling her, Cuddy subconsciously lifted her hips forward and her action drove him deeper than both of them had expected. He grunted in pleasure as his whole member slipped in her core with much pleasure as he wanted it to have.

Maybe it was because of the slippery state or the second contraction surrounding him but suddenly House felt himself releasing his seeds voluntarily inside of her. The feeling was explosive to the point he thought he'll gone insane and the way he straightened his toes was a proof of it.

It was then the gush of his warm semen that led Cuddy to her own orgasmic phase. She could feel her nipples getting harder than they already were as she tightly clung around him for dear life. As soon as she's done, aftershocks jerked her body as her lover stayed atop of her, savouring the feeling of her core around his still stiff cock.

"Ohgod," the dean breathlessly said while running her fingertips around his back, feelings both her legs limply falling on the edge of the bed.

"You liked it?" House asked as he looked at one side of her sweated face.

He heard her chuckle and saw her nodded before her grey eyes finally stared back at him.

"Wasn't my moans enough to prove it?" she asked with a smile before leaning her face towards his and kissing him to which he instantly responded.

With his cock deflated, he pulled out a few seconds later and stood before her as he watched her eased herself up from the mattress with her elbows supporting her again.

"Feeling sore again?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just need some tissue," Cuddy requested to which he granted after getting some wipes from the bathroom.

"Want me to wipe my boys off?" he playfully asked while putting his boxers on.

"Ugh," she grunted, "the next time we have sex, can you put a condom on? This is getting messy," she complained, setting aside the used tissue before getting a new one to wipe her inner thighs.

He was silenced by her remark, not because he was offended but because the urge to ask her about what he'd been thinking earlier sparked in his mind again. True he has pushed it at the back of his mind, but true to his nature he won't let any mystery and curiosity slip just because he was overwhelmed by his afterglow.

"Were you trying to get pregnant?" he asked fast enough for her to hear and fast enough for him to slip, not wanting to even hear himself say those words.

"What?" she asked as her eyes instantly landed on his blues.

"I..." he started, rubbing his brows with his thumb with his eyes unable to look back at her, "I saw your bathroom calendar. Red marks were on some dates. I figured, I have now the right to know if there's some chance that Lucas might have left some souvenir."

"You think we were trying to get pregnant?" she asked to which House answered with a sad quick eyebrow arch.

_This is it_, he thought. He should be ready to take in whatever answer she'll be saying. Unfortunately, no words were coming out of her only... laughter that instantly gained his attention back at her.

"You saw the red marks on my calendar?" she cleared; he nodded back. When her laughter grew, his brows immediately met again.

"This isn't something I find funny about," he irritated said as Cuddy slowly toned down.

"I know," she said with a smile as she made her way in front of him, "but I think you're overreacting to my menstrual calendar Dr. House."

"You're what?" he asked, almost wanting to facepalm himself at the moment.

"You see doctor, I'm getting perio-menopausal, which means, my cycle isn't the same anymore. I'm having irregular periods and so my gyne told me to monitor them," she informed, loving the way his forehead scrunched up.

"It scared the hell out of you, didn't it?" she asked, tracing his stubble jaw with her finger tip.

"Well, of course it did," he uneasily admitted, stammering some words as he did.

"Well now, I don't think you should be, because I tell you I was and still on the pill," Cuddy assured.

"Good. So since you are, can we have sex again?" he teasingly asked, running his palm on her bare back.

"Only if Little Greg wakes up," Cuddy seductively asked, pushing her hand in the slit of his boxers before stroking him with the right amount of rhythm. With a smirk, he grabbed her by her nape and torridly and passionately kissed her again.

* * *

**Now you know why it took me a week to construct this chapter but not to worry, I PROMISE to post the next chapter two days after. ;)**

**Feel free to leave reviews as I am very grateful reading them. Tell me if I shouldn't write smut anymore, I suck at it. Hahaha!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and oh, if you want teasers, follow me in Twitter (11xy15).**

**Oh, you want a free teaser for We'll Take It 9?****_ Okay, let's say someone's going to pay a visit + there's some peeking that will happen._**** *evil laugh***

**Love you guys!  
**


	10. Foreman is Forewarned

**First: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. :)**

**Second: This chapter is still un-beta (I guess I'll never find one 'cause I have no time to find one since... hmp, school's back. It'll take much of my time.)**

**Third: Updates might take a while since I'm back to school but not to worry, I'm going to insert fanfic/chapter making in my doomed sched. :)**

**Fourth: Happy Reading!

* * *

**Two weeks later, House found himself seated on his bike at the hospital's parking lot as he waited for a certain car to make it in. A cricket ball was jumping on his palm as his thoughts went overdrive as he replayed the events that happened in his life for the last 14 days.

So far, everything was moving as how he and Cuddy wanted to be. Their relationship was still kept under the wraps and he must admit, the way it was hidden from the public eye was an advantage for both of them. She would still feel guilty of keeping her mouth shut to Wilson but his assurances would keep her back on track.

Being successful doctors didn't also mean they're spared from light arguments. In fact, their professional setting was often the reason why they clash with each other. Just like before, not all of his procedures were approve. His missed clinic duty was still an issue but after work, the word 'make up sex' would always be waiting for them.

A smile crept on his lips when the word 'sex' swiped in his mind. Oh, they had lots of it; and if her bedroom and bathroom walls could speak, a day wouldn't be enough for them to tell the tale. Every lovemaking was better than the previous one and the often they do it, the more they learned what the other wanted.

But exactly how often is often? His smile turned to a grin when he began to count in his mind. In spite of their age, both of them can still perform twice during weekdays and three times during Saturdays and Sundays. Those weren't even planned, they just happen.

Quickies were also beginning to be a given in their relationship. Not that he's complaining but he just couldn't get the complete satisfaction, like the one he's getting from their nightly one and a half hour union, if a timed playtime was all he could have. Cuddy had also voiced out the same concern in spite of his ability to get her off in less than ten minutes. She was never left frustrated but, like him, she wanted a more prolong sexual freedom. Unfortunately, that'll be the last thing they'll have if a sudden surge of blood went south of their bodies during daytime since a hyper-active 15 month old toddler set the rules in the house.

Rachel. The cricket ball didn't leave his hand as the little girl's name rang twice in his brain. For the last two weeks, his relation with the child didn't change. Cuddy might not have said it, but he knew she's already feeling frustrated with the lack of relation improvement between them. Not that it's a mandatory to be liked by the baby, but at least being comfortable around him would be enough.

Unlike Lucas, he knew he wasn't called to be there for the child but for some reason, as he looked at the car he's been waiting for turn towards the lot, he felt a sudden pull in his heart as he realized pleasing Rachel will never be an overnight job.

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy!" House cheerily greeted as soon as they crossed into each other at the hospitals' sidewalk a few minutes later.

"Same to you Dr. House," the dean professionally returned as the man joined her as she padded down the rest of the path that would lead them to the main entrance.

"You seemed to come in earlier than usual," she pointed out, momentarily looking at him before looking forward again.

"Really? Well, that's because my _girlfriend _promised me I'll be getting some of some later if I come in early today," he proudly announced.

"Very confident, are we Dr. House? Didn't you think your girlfriend might have just manipulated you in doing something she wanted you to do?"

Her words caused his feet to stop moving and when she noticed he wasn't beside her anymore, she turned around in time to see a scowl was already playing on his face.

"Everybody lies remember?" she teased with a smile as she watched him moved closer to her.

"Uh-huh," he nodded and finally stopped in front of her, "but I doubt it she was lying when she said she wanted my pogo stick to go _deeper_ and _faster_ this morning, so I doubt your claim."

A smirk stretched out on his lips when her face began to flush before his sight and her stammered reply inwardly made him laugh.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cuddy," Nurse Brenda interrupted to the dean's relief, "your boyfriend left this for you."

In instant, House's smile was wiped off as he watched her took hold of a piece of cardboard the size of a calling card. Of course, his greatest rival will try to woo her again.

"What does he want?" he asked in flat tone, eyes landing on somewhere not just on her grey slates that were instantly lifted the moment he spoke.

"He's coming down here," Cuddy simply reply before turning to move to the counter to sign her name in the log.

"You're going to see him?" he asked, following close behind.

"Yes," he heard her answer before watching her disappear behind her office double doors. True he's her boyfriend, he has now have the right to tell her not to meet up with her ex, but he lived around Lisa Cuddy long enough to know that she'll do what she knew she wanted and needed to do.

Sighing his disapproval, he turned his head to the side only to see Foreman behind him with a knowing smile on his lips.

* * *

A few minutes later, to House's silent delight, when the elevator door was pulled open, the ride was all his. He liked it that way but by the time he face the opened side again, he happened to see his neurologist coming forward to join him.

"I never thought I'll see this day," Foreman plainly stated after a few minutes of silence as the elevator took them to their floor.

After a sigh, with a brief nod, he added, "You. Cuddy. It's good. Pretty damn good actually."

"I don't know what you're talking about," House deflected, his blues looking at the numbers that were being flashed above them as they ascended.

"Don't you find it hard that she still dating Lucas?" the neurologist asked, his eyes looking at the digits as well. When his boss didn't return any form of reply, he decided to drop his macho persona down and uttered words that, little did he know, grew the diagnostician's heart hundred times bigger.

"This is crazy. If you two want each other, tell her to drop Lucas, so Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital can finally have its own version of Beauty and the Beast." Well, so much for the inflated heart of happiness when his employee's last words landed his ears.

"Thank god," House muttered when the elevator stopped and dinged. As soon as the door was pulled open, he began to walk out but was halted to walk on further when Foreman called him out.

"House," the guy said before joining him stand on the lobby. "If this thing with Cuddy is something serious, don't screw it up," he advised.

"Great... I didn't know I hired a couples counsellor in the form of a neurologist," the six feet man idiotly returned. It wasn't his best snark he knew but that was all he could say when it seems to him his and Cudy's secret had been popped out of the blue in front of Foreman's eyes.

With a glint in his own orbs, his employee just smiled and began to walk ahead of him. Should he really feel worried? That, he doesn't know but watching the knowing smirk that crept on Foreman's lips really made House felt bothered.

* * *

Later that day, Cuddy walked in the diagnostic department only to find the head and his employees busy with nothing. House was playing with his PSP, Taub and Chase were engrossed on their improvised tick-tack-toe while Foreman was making himself some coffee.

"Got a case for you," the dean announced, eyeing the diagnostician who had both his legs up on the table.

"I'm busy," the man replied, momentarily looking at the black guy who was already staring back at them.

"Yes, with nothing," Cuddy pointed out as she placed the file on his desk.

House sighed before pausing his game. He was about to grab the file when he caught the sight of Chase and Taub looking at his girlfriend's bum. Sure he felt some pride knowing all they could do was look but looking at them savouring something he knows was his slightly boiled his blood.

"Chase and Taub," he firmly called out with eyes staring down at the opened file on his hands. When he knew he finally got their attention, he added, "I want you to run a full blood panel. He must have been infected with Dengue Fever. Patient came in with fever, rash and vomiting."

"Dengue fever? There had been what? One to zero cases in New Jersey," Taub countered.

"Foreman," he added, "Get the kid's history. Where's been, what he'd done and so on. If the dengue test came back positive, monitor his platelet level. If it turns out negative, get back here and we'll take it from there."

"Well you've got it all handled. Keep me posted as far as this case is concerned," Cuddy interjected, gaining House's attention. He nodded as a reply before watching her walk out of the room, his eyes landing on her behind. God, he loved the view but his smile was swiped off as quickly as it appeared when he caught Taub and Chase looking at it too.

"Hey! Don't you have some testing to do?" he annoyingly asked causing 'Tiny' and Aussie to get up and hurriedly exit the room as well.

When he darted his eyes to the right, Foreman was already shaking his head, humming the chorus of Beauty and the Beast as he went back on making his coffee.

* * *

At the hospital's ground floor, Cuddy was pushing the clinic's door open when she caught a glimpse of two men talking at her secretary's area.

"Oh, here comes the bride," Wilson said the moment his hazel brown saw her coming close to them.

"Hi," the dean was forced to greet the oncologist back while the other man turned to face her.

"Lucas and I here are just catching up... you know some bachelor talks before he gets luckily knotted up," she heard her friend say as she and Lucas exchanged blank glances.

"Ah James, would you mind excusing us for a minute?" Cuddy asked as soon as her eyes landed on him.

"Oh, no problem at all, soon to be Mrs. Douglas," Wilson teased, oblivious to the awkwardness he was creating. As soon as his words landed the dean's hearing her face was completely washed with surprise.

"Sorry about the slip. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he teasingly apologized. "Well, I have to go, I know you still have some honeymoon planning to do," and with that, he patted Lucas's shoulder, gave his friend a smile before walking out of the clinic.

Cuddy couldn't help but to swallowed hard when her grey meets her ex's own pair. They weren't looking fierce like the last time she looked into them but instead they were calm but the look of pain was still there. She stayed Lucas long enough to know that in spite of the slight smile that owned his lips, he still held nothing but a shattered heart.

"'Come in," she softly invited after she opened one side of her office double doors. With a nod, the man complied and stepped in before the sound of a closing door sounded behind them.

* * *

**Well, you made it! :)**

**Thank you for reading and as always, reviews are highly appreciated! :)**

***hugs to you all*  
**


	11. Blood and All

**Hi guys! It's so good to be back! This is my world, not school. :)) *hugs you all* As always, I thank you for the reviews and alerts you're giving and I swear, I'll never get tired of re-reading them, so keep it coming! :)**

**This chapter is still un-beta. Winnywriter already presented to help, I'm just so excited to post this. Sorry girl, swear I'll make it up to you soonest :( BTW, I suggest you girls read her "Backaches" fanfic. It's so good!**

**Well, I'll stop blabbing now, I hope you'll like this chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

**With an uneasy gulp, Cuddy silently pushed a red velvet box towards Lucas who was then seated on one of the client chair's across her.

The man couldn't believe it; the box that used to be the cause of his 100 watts smile was now the one tearing his heart apart. The wound their break up had cause was once again scratched open and this time, every second was painful than it was before.

"So, it's really House?" he asked, feeling the weight of reality on his shoulder as he took hold of the box with his fingers.

The way she pressed her lips together told him everything he needed to know. Fearing to see more of the hidden glow that he wasn't the caused of, he lifted his stares on the ceiling hoping that blinking his eyes would stop the tears from falling.

"Okay," he said as the choking feeling of the lump in his throat left him no choice but to push himself off the chair.

The room suddenly felt suffocating for him as his eyes caught a glimpse of his former girlfriend's face as he turned to face the door. He doesn't want to leave but he knew staying longer will only kill him.

"Lucas..." Cuddy called out, stopping him on his tracks, before easing herself up.

"I..." she began to say as she made her way towards him. The moment their eyes met again, his grey slates were telling her what she expected them to say. He was still hurting and healing seemed to be a piece of a dream.

With her fingers interlocked with the other, she added, "I get it staying as friends will be the last possible thing right now but... at least I wanted us to be okay."

"I just said we are," he sadly and dismissively said, controlling himself from leaning forward and claiming the woman's lips.

"You said 'okay' but you didn't..."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked in midway with a tone a notch or two higher than he used earlier. "That I'm happy? That I'm moving on with my life like I didn't lost a fiancé? Jesus, Lisa..." he added only to loose words when his mind agreed how beautiful the woman before him his eyes perceived.

Damn, he really lost more than he thought he did. He wanted more of her and no one else.

"I still want you," he confessed as his left hand tried to reach hers only to fail on his attempt when she moved her hand away.

"When we were together, House respected our relationship," Cuddy reminded. "Lucas, you know I love him. If you love me, let me be happy... let me go."

With tears welling up in his eyes, the man looked down and said, "I don't think I could," and with that, he momentarily looked at the dean again before heading out the door.

* * *

At around the same time, House lifted his eyes from his laptop when he heard his office door was pushed open and was in time to see Wilson stepping in.

"Watching porn again?" the oncologist asked, dropping himself on the chair before the glass desk.

"If you come here to tell me the boss lady will be up any minute, tell it to me now so I could shut this down... although... with Cuddy's snail speed on walking with those heels on, I still have ten minutes before she gets in here," House replied as his eyes savoured the video being played on the screen.

"No just take your time. She's probably still talking with Lucas right now."

"So the future slave of the dean of medicine has arrived," the diagnostician asked as his stares darted towards his friend's face.

"You knew he'll be coming down here?" Wilson asked with a hint of surprise.

"Ran into Cuddy this morning," the six feet man replied, dropping his stares on the screen again.

Wilson nodded as he pushed himself forward to grab ball-y from the saucer. "I'm proud of you," he said, getting his friend's attention, "you're handling things as adult as you could. You..."

"I'm watching porn Wilson, of course this is an adult thing to do although I'm willing to put on a hundred dollar bet that even teenies are doing it," House dismissively cut him off.

Arguing with his friend was the last thing he wanted right now. For some, the video in front of him was beginning to become hotter than earlier but for House, he sees nothing worth watching. His mind was being with loaded with thoughts about Cuddy's possible interaction with Lucas. Not that he doesn't trust her, it's just that he knew how the private investigator can turn things his way when he wanted to.

With his elbows meeting the top of his desk and his hands locked with the other, he looked at the phone as the idea of calling his girlfriend entered his mind. No, he couldn't do it; Wilson's in front of him.

He tried to calm his brain down by landing stares on the screen again. _30 minutes_, he thought. By then, he will push himself off his seat and will head to Cuddy's office where they will talk about the expected visit. He just have to hold himself for thirty more minutes.

But as the woman in the video screamed her ecstasy, House found himself shooting right up; his action startling Wilson from his seat.

"You okay?" the oncologist asked as the diagnostician took hold of his cane which was placed on the edge of the desk.

"Yah," House plainly replied.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked, now also on his feet as his eyes followed the older doctor's movements towards the door.

"I'm going to go down and meet and greet the future slave."

* * *

At the hospital's ground floor, Taub gently pushed one of Cuddy's office double doors and was happy when he saw that she was where he wanted her to be. As soon as their eyes met, both of them flashed the other with smiles as the man walked over to the desk.

"What's up?" Cuddy asked as she placed the file she just signed in at her outbox.

"Ahm, need your signature for patient discharge," the man replied as he handed her over the file.

"Is the patient negative for dengue fever?" the dean asked, eyes landing on the open file in her hand.

"This isn't House's patient. This is Harani's."

Cuddy's eyes were lifted in an instant, "I... didn't know you..."

"I lost a bet," Taub immediately cut her off, "and money. So he wanted me to do some nurse duty for him."

The woman nodded but was inwardly wasn't pleased with the money bets in her hospital. If the board find this out, there'll surely be a huge consequence.

"Does House know about this?" she asked, taking a pen from her drawer.

"About your service for Harani," she added when she noticed the confusion on the man's features.

"Ah, no. I'd rather have this humiliation for myself," Taub answered. In return, Cuddy raised both her brows in agreement and silently signed after briefly reading some of the file's highlight.

"By the way, I know this isn't my business but I think Lucas looks sad for a groom to be," the man said after a few minutes just before the dean placed a period on top of her name.

"Ha... Where did you..." she asked, raising her eyes from the file to the man's face.

"I saw him on the lobby," Taub answered.

"Where is he going?" by now, Cuddy's heart was beginning to hammer her chest while fearing his answer.

"He was about to ride the elevator," he stated and added when he realized his boss's wide grey eyes were waiting for him to continue, "To our floor."

And that was all that's needed to make Cuddy's heart leaped within her. Her faced suddenly felt cold and her palms began to moisten as the pen she was holding landed on the open file she was signing. She should have known this was going to happen.

"Damn it," she silently cursed as she stood before walking towards the door.

"What about my..." Taub asked, confused and curious to what he just set off.

"It can wait, this can't," the dean instantly replied just before she disappeared behind her now close door.

* * *

"_I'm going to go down and meet and greet the future slave."_

Back at the Department of Diagnostic Medicine, House was halted on his tracks when he heard his friend called after him.

"House, you can't do this," Wilson scolded.

"And you calling me back is pretty much the reason why I can't," the diagnostician returned as he spun around and meet the man's hazel browns.

"I thought you'll be handling this as an adult. Why would you go down there and mess them up?" the oncologist annoyingly asked.

For a moment, both gentlemen kept silent as House debated whether to tell Wilson his and Cuddy's secret or not. Doing that would surely shut his mouth and the guarantee of his friend agreeing that he'll come down might even be possible.

"There's nothing to mess up... because it already is," the diagnostician said to which his friend just laugh about.

"You don't know what you're saying," Wilson said as his chuckles went out with his words.

"Let Cuddy go for heaven sake. You had your turn which you didn't took now let her go before you mess up what she and Lucas had planned," the man added.

"And who told you I didn't take my turn?" House asked.

"This is getting ridiculous," the oncologist said, pausing for a moment when he placed a fist on his lips, "you're right. You really should go down and tell Cuddy who she really is in your life. I don't want to see you coming down their wedding day and stopping the ceremony."

"I think she already know who she is in my life," House replied.

Wilson slightly tilted his head, unable to reject the slit of seriousness in his friend's eyes.

"She's my girlfriend," the diagnostician declared, "We're seeing each other for..."

His friend's small laughter cut House's off. He was serious but his friend was obviously taking the moment in a different way.

"Fine, laugh all day," he said as he turned to face the door again, "but don't -"

BAG!

His sight suddenly went dim and he could feel his body landing on full speed. Whatever happened or still happening, he didn't and doesn't know. His brain was searching for his cane but the air filling the space between his fingers told him it was somewhere not just in his hand.

Is there an earthquake? Did he trip on something on his doorway? Did he slam his face on the door? How hard? The way he felt his body heavily met the floor gave him the answer. Whatever happened really gave him a big blow.

With his back flat on the carpet, he decided to open his eyes to see what's going on.

Definitely there's no earthquake but there was Lucas towering above him, his hand rolled in a solid fist and was ready to smack him again. Wilson's laughter wasn't filling his office anymore, instead the sound of furniture hitting another and the P.I.'s voice owned the area.

"You son of bitch! You stole my girlfriend!" Lucas cried as he land a punch or two on the doctor's face.

Stunned with the scene in front of him, it took a few more seconds before reality went back on Wilson's head. For a moment, the sight of House on the floor with Lucas on top, banging his friend with punches seemed to be unrealistic. Being the only one who's there, he was left with no choice but to be the one to pull the wild angered man away. Though in doubt with his strength, he hurriedly went over and tried to stop the fight.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it! I said stop it!" he said as he pulled Lucas by the shoulder only to no avail.

Groans and punches filled the rooms as both men tried to fight and released themselves from the grasp of the other. Unfortunately, with his anger running his system, Lucas won over Wilson, sending the oncologist tipping backwards and landing on his side on the floor.

Free from any human constraints, Lucas pulled House up by the collar only to realize it was a defeating move for his part. Finally in a sitting position, the diagnostician was able to push the attacker off him by giving his own blows on the man's face.

In a blink of an eye, House felt a hard kick on his lower abdomen that sent him leaning on the wall behind him. He was clutching his stomach and was sagging down when Lucas recovered on his feet. Without so much ado, the doctor was pulled up by the collar again as both their faces were now streaked with blood. With a strong side punch he was instantly sent towards his client chair where he hoped he can regain his strength.

Outside the office, the elevator finally dinged open and Cuddy swiftly walked out of it. She almost fainted as her eyes saw how badly House was thrown towards his desk. She saw him fought back only to get another blow from Lucas and she could also see Wilson trying to stand up near the doorway. She knew that running with her heels could entail but right now that doesn't matter as she began to hurriedly walk towards her boyfriend's office.

"What's going on?" Foreman asked when his eyes caught Cuddy running as he and Chase walked on the opposite hallway.

"Is there a fire or something?" the Australian returned.

By the time they reached the spot where their dean was standing earlier, both men's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Their feet were like on autopilot when it began running towards their office, passing by Cuddy as they did so.

"I'll get House, you handle Lucas," Foreman directed as they hurriedly entered the room.

"Ohmygod..." was all Cuddy could hiss as she let herself in.

"Stay where you are!" Chase yelled at her when she tried to move farther than where she already are.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Lucas yelled as the Australian tried his best to pull him away.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Foreman ordered as his hands took hold his boss's arms.

Blows were still given and received and was only ended when Wilson and Chase pushed Lucas by the shoulder towards the wall. When he tried to move forward, he was firmer pinned by the men's hand than earlier.

"You son of bitch, you stole what's mine," Lucas accused.

"You're not a seven year, you idiot. You should have known it's never been yours," House returned.

"You..." the P.I. tried to say as he move forward again only to be cut off in midway.

"Can you two stop?" Cuddy yelled, grabbing all attention.

"Make one move, you two, I'm going to call security," she threatened.

"Really? Why don't you call one right now?" House asked, giving her some glare before staring back at Lucas with much desire to kill him now.

"Chase," the woman said and the moment the man turned his head towards her she added, "bring Lucas down the ER. Have his wounds treated and let him go. And you," she stressed, eyeing her former boyfriend, "I don't want to see you again, not in the hospital grounds and definitely not around my house. If you cause the same chaos, I'm going to press charges."

For a moment, their eyes met as the man walked towards her with Chase tailing behind.

"If you want to kiss her, sorry you can't do that," House said earning a glare from his used to be P.I.

"You just gave me an idea," Lucas returned.

"Don't you dare," Cuddy started to move away but was stopped when the man gripped her wrist that a bruise will surely be a guarantee by next day.

The way she winced in pain caused Chase to pull him away and for House's eyes to shot him a more intense glare as his feet made a step or two before Foreman hold him on his place.

"Li..." Lucas started to say when his action registered in his mind. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do unfortunately, he did.

"Please go..." Cuddy directed, "just go."

"I'm sorry," the man said before walking out of the room again with Chase behind him.

For a moment, the office was owned by silence as the dean looked down at her wrist where she was held tight by Lucas's hand. It was hurting but she wasn't saying anything out loud.

"Do you want me to make some calls to radiology?" Foreman asked House to which his boss nodded.

When the black guy left the room, the diagnostician closed the distanced between his and Cuddy's.

"I'll go down to the ER and will get some gauze to clean your cuts," the oncologist said to which his friend agreed upon. With that, he left the couple alone.

"What else hurt?" the diagnostician asked as he took hold of her wrist.

"You're the one who has blood on your face, not me," Cuddy reminded.

"I didn't wince in pain which means, I'm fine," House cleared, "take a seat. We have lots of things to talk about."

"Yah. I guess we really have," the dean agreed.

* * *

**Seems to me almost all knows about them already, well, except Taub.**

**Tell me about what you think of this chapter :)**

**As always, thank you for reading! *hugs you all***

**PS: I hope you're still enjoying the fic and isn't being discourage with the speed of updates.  
**


	12. Behind Every Bruised Man, Is A Woman

**Thank you for the reviews and thanks for patiently waiting for an update. :)) I know I'm become later than I usually am in posting a new chap and so I'm making it up to you huns by posting this 24 hours early than what I planned. There's supposed to be a scene right after the last but I decided to ditch it and just add it to the next chapter.**

**Also, this chapter is un-beta just like the others. I'm so sorry if you're annoyed on grammar and spelling errors. All I did was proper primary checking which is hard to attain at 1:39 IN THE MORNING. All I think of is to give you an update as soon as I can and nothing else.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!

* * *

**Lips, bruised.

Chin, swelling.

Side rib, aching.

But in spite all these, Wilson found him self thinking of them the least.

For the last twenty minutes that he's been standing against the ER counter, his mind was busy with nothing else but his friends' new situation. He has a lot of questions in his brain but none of which are answerable at the moment.

The chaos that ensued earlier proved that House wasn't fooling around when he said he's seeing Cuddy. For how long and how did they get to where they are right now? That Wilson still doesn't know... but he know he will, not just now when things are still messed up and are literally bloody and bruised.

"Dr. Wilson," Brenda's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He was surprised with her simple call that he didn't think of how wide his eyes were when he looked back at the nurse.

"Don't you think you should get checked out? Your lips are bleeding and you've been rubbing your side since you came," the woman politely asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"No, I'll be fine. Anyway... thanks," the oncologist assured.

"Well, here's the bottle of betadine, some gauze and medical tape you asked for," Brenda said as she placed the box of supplies on top of the counter.

"Thanks," Wilson softly muttered with a smile, grabbing the box with his free hand while the other remained on his side, before walking out of the ER.

* * *

Back at House's office, he and Cuddy was both silently seated on his client chairs as his hand was carefully and smoothly rubbing her wrist. Since Wilson left, neither of them speak a sentence, just phrases and wordings that only two of them could read between the lines.

When she tried to pull her hand away, their eyes met and his grip partially tightened.

"Wilson might walk into us," she said, knowing what his looks meant.

"He already knows about us, what's the big deal?" he asked, landing his free hand on her wrist again.

"This isn't how I wanted things to be revealed," Cuddy softly said moments later as her stares landed on something in the sky.

"Got any ideas in your brain that aren't bloody and messy?" House snarked, feeling her eyes on him again.

Suddenly, his bruises and small cuts became interesting for her as her eyes traced all of them. In spite of her fear that she might further hurt him, she carefully landed three of her fingertips on his face just to stable him so she could take a clearer view of the damage Lucas's hands had caused.

He fought back, she saw he did, and her heart melted with the thought that he did it for her. Any woman would feel the same way but she also couldn't help but to feel guilty that she was mainly the cause of his physical pain.

"Quit squirming," she lightly scolded when House tried to pull his head away from her.

"I'm fine," he said but obeyed what was told anyway.

"Does that hurt?" Cuddy asked, pressing light pressures on his scruffy left jaw.

"A little," the man admitted.

Both of them heard the glass door was pushed open and the moment they do, they let go whatever they were holding on the other person's body. They knew who came in which was why awkwardness ensued again.

"Here," Wilson said, handling the box of medical supplies to Cuddy who smiled back at him as soon as his second foot entered the office.

"Thank you," the woman grateful said as she took hold of the box while standing up.

"How are you feeling?" the oncologist asked, his eyes on House.

"Fine," the diagnostician replied as blue directly meets brown for the first time after the mayhem inside his office.

A few seconds after his friend's words landed on his ears, Wilson's lips tugged in a knowing smile. His eyes then darted on Cuddy who had her back on them as she unpacked and prepared the needed things for tending her boyfriend's wounds.

"Seems to me," he commented before dropping his stares on his friend again.

"Hey," he gently called out, grabbing the dean's attention, "do you want me... to..."

"Geez Wilson calm down," Cuddy said with a smile that forced the man to flash his own.

"House and I might be together but that doesn't mean things changed," she said while tearing a roll of gauze.

"Just wondering if you need me to help you out with the cleaning and..."

"Oh Jimmy's beginning to be jealy, Cuddy, are you ready to give me back to him?" House interjected from behind.

"I think she's old enough to know how to clean my wounds," the diagnostician added after hearing scoffs above him.

"It's just... you know, until now I still think I'm dreaming," Wilson said.

"We'll be fine, Wilson. Thanks," the woman assured.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you alone but if you need something, page me; I'll be in my office," the oncologist said.

"Thanks," Cuddy said getting a nod in return.

"House..." Wilson called out when he was about to leave.

Balling his hand to a fist and raising it slightly up, the diagnostician acknowledged his offers before watching him leave his office.

"He looked and sounded okay with us; what do you think?" Cuddy asked while dabbing a clean gauze with betadine.

"Or his head is still fucked up after being thrown on the floor by Lucas," House snarked to which the woman scoffed about.

"You shouldn't have fought back," she said when she reached the space in front of him while holding a gauze up.

"And what?" he began, tilting his head to the side before feeling the first touch of the cloth on his bruised cheek, "Let him cripple the crippled? Of course I'll fight back."

"And look what you got... and Wilson," she reminded while carefully cleaning the open wound she spotted.

"And look what Lucas also have on his face," he boasted before they fell to a minute-long silence before House broke it again, "He's actually lucky that my cane flew somewhere not just within my reach or else he'll end up in the ICU instead of being in ER right now."

"You're lucky he didn't think of doing it to you," Cuddy said, throwing the used gauze and getting a new one that also had been dabbed with betadine.

"I think you should head down to the ER and have this cut stitch up," the woman commented as her eyes traced the cut she just primary cleaned.

"For heaven sake it's just a cut. Don't make a big deal out of it, I'll be fine," he annoyingly counter, pausing his girlfriend on her actions when she noticed the slight raise in his tone.

Either he's cranky for being beaten up or he doesn't want to be pitied on, either way those where the things that Cuddy doesn't want to deal at the moment.

"Fine," she said in an even flat tone before dropping the gauze on the box.

Noticing the sudden cold treatment, which he knew he set off though not intended to, House sighed and pushed him self off the chair and stood behind her.

"Hey... I'm sorry," he softly said, landing his hands on her hips before nudging her to turn to face him.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Am I not allowed to care?" she asked as soon as her greys met his blues.

"What?"

"House, girlfriend or not, I care about you and you not wanting me to..."

"Okay," he said, dropping himself back on the chair, getting a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look from Cuddy in return.

"You want me to clean my wounds, be my guest," he offered, playfully opening his arms wide to add some teasing gesture.

With his actions, she couldn't help but to shyly smile back at him. She wanted to punch him for acting such but that would really guarantee him a trip to the ICU which she doesn't want to happen in spite of him playing his usual jerk role.

"So, are you just gonna stand there or are you going to clean me?" he asked, adoring the school girl smile flashing before him.

"I hate you," Cuddy teasingly said while walking towards him, holding the dabbed guaze between her thumb and index finger.

"No you don't because if you do, you won't be here."

House let his girlfriend do her infamous eye roll first before grabbing her wrist gently, halting its way down his face again.

"Hey!" she slightly yelled.

"Kiss me," he dared before watching the woman's eyes grew wide above him.

"Are you insane? I know your head might have gotten something from falling to the floor but I think your eyes are clear enough to know where we are," Cuddy said.

"I know, which is why I wanted you to kiss me. I always thought of how to use my glass walls wisely and one of them is for showcases like this," House said, ending his line with a smug on his face.

"I am not... kissing you... just because you find it amusing to do it here," the woman countered.

"Hey kids let their mommies kiss them so the pain in their boo goos go away. Well, since I don't have my mom right now..." he paused before taking in a huge amount of air and said, "I do have a girlfriend though."

For a moment, Cuddy said nothing though their stares didn't break even for a second. She's into kissing him, god she always wanted to, but she isn't into kissing him THERE. They never said it to one another, but she knew they wanted thrill in their relationship, she just didn't know that House would go as far as this just to let her feel the real definition of thrill.

"Come on, I know you wanted to. Give up," the man teased and dared.

Rolling her eyes once, Cuddy felt she was left with no choice; either that or her boyfriend's right about her wanting to kiss him right then and there. As soon as she figured the lobby's clear, she leaned down and claimed the man's lips with her own.

A groan of approval vibrated his throat as his hand snaked to her nape while hers were already settled on one side of his neck. Their position guarantees her a stiff neck but thanks to House's height, she didn't have to leaned so low to feel his tongue duelling against her own in her mouth.

They both needed this, some sense of physical comfort from each other, after what happened. It was stressing and, as far as the place is concern, kissing was the only remedy to ease out the tense some inch of their body were still feeling.

"You know what?" he asked as soon as their lips parted from the kisses they shared.

"Mmm," she lazily answered, feeling powerless after melting in his mouth and the way she rested her forehead on his was an added proof of that.

"I think I should get bruised more often... because the only time we kiss are during those times when I'm battered and injured," House said, hating that Cuddy straightened on her spot again yet loving the eye roll and small laughter he got in return.

**

* * *

**

**Just like Wilson, I still feel like I am dreaming whenever I hear the words, 'House and Cuddy are together!' but never did that line fail to bring out a smile on my face.**

**Feel free to tell me what you think of about this chapter and I hope you still are enjoying the turn of events.**

**Thank you so much for reading! :)  
**


	13. The Unknown Creature

**The boat is tipping aside, that's all I could say as far as this fic is concerned. :( I think I'm losing it... you know, the storyline you love to look forward to. I think I put out a wrong chapter (I'm thinking Chapter 2) and everything followed, everything sucks after that.  
**

**Nevertheless, I wanted to say thank you for the reviews and alerts. :)**

**Here's another un-beta-ed chapter. I wanted to post fast b'c I want to finish this fic fast so, I didn't bother to have it beta-ed.**

**Well, Happy Reading!

* * *

**"Seriously?" Wilson asked upon hearing, straight from House, that indeed Cuddy broke up with Lucas a day after their engagement to be with his best friend.

He knew his friends have been dancing around each other all these years, trying to get a grip on their feelings so they could act on it, but with all the things that happened - House's breakdown and Cuddy's relationship with someone else – not even one of them saw what was coming.

"I still can't believe it," the oncologist muttered, still under the spell of disbelief, "I... I thought..."

"That she's going to end with that loser?" House asked, getting a head tilt from his friend in return.

"Give me a break, like she's really going to marry him," the diagnostician snarked as he rose up from the chair he was seated on.

"But it did scare you, didn't it?" Wilson asked with a knowing smile.

"Maybe," House answered dismissively as he turned to gather the things he wanted to bring home for the night.

Knowing his friend too well, the oncologist didn't bother to analyze further by asking the six feet man before him any more questions. House's tone spilled him out. It did scared him and Foreman's story of how devastated he looked that night was enough to tell the tale of how broken the diagnostician was.

But as his hazel browns landed on his friend's back, Wilson knew everything's different now. His eyes saw how hurried the man's hands were as he shove things inside the bag. He's excited to go home and the thought alone made the oncologist plastered another smile.

"iPod, check; Kama Sutra Coll..." his friend's voice broke him from his thoughts and the last check list triggered a question he feared to ask.

"So this thing with Cuddy..." Wilson began, watching his friend turned to face him as the goddess's name echoed around the four walls of the office.

"Is this... serious? Or are you just in for the sex?" he finished, suddenly feeling the stillness of air around them as soon as the last word left his lips.

For a moment, not even a simple sound was heard as House's stares landed on the carpet beneath them. Is this... really serious?

'_It's too early to tell_,' the diagnostician told himself as Wilson's eyes saw him swallowed hard from the outside. He didn't want to say 'yes or no' as both words will just hurt him and Cuddy. Both answers will just give birth to expectations and right now that's the last thing he wanted to give and receive. They will get there once they knew things are doing okay but, so far, there's only one thing he knows for sure...

"I don't want to screw this up," House sincerely said, meeting his friend's eyes as soon as the words were delivered.

"I know you won't," Wilson assured, drawing in a smile as he watched the diagnostician's face scrunched up in fake disgust.

"Could you pass ball-y before we turned to some teenage girls talking about their boyfriends?" he heard his friend say in an irritated tone.

"You have a good thing going on with Cuddy, House," Wilson began as he rose up from the client chair he was seated on, his hand gripping on the red and gray oversized tennis ball.

"You chased her for what, 21 years?" he added as he walked over to his friend. "I know you won't screw this up and this, this isn't just about the sex," he ended, pushing the ball on the man's chest with a sly smile on his lips.

* * *

"Is it okay to go back to the office now?" Taub asked as his eyes stayed glued on the list of the cafeteria menu.

"Not yet," Chase answered, "give it ten more minutes."

"I hope I'm still alive by then," 'Tiny' muttered, re-positioning himself on the diner couch he was seated on.

The Australian rolled his eyes before turning his head towards the older doctor and saying, "Help yourself. Buy something for you... and me."

Taub exhaled deeply as his hand picked up the empty bag of chips that was on the table between them.

"I've been eating for the last one and half and now you wanted me to eat again? I'm not a pig," he said, getting a small chuckle in return.

"So how long are we really going to stay here?" he asked a few seconds later.

"Until House page us that we can already go back there," the Australian answered.

"When you were in the room with him, was he... the same House we knew?" Taub asked, earning a stare from his friend.

"Where are you going at this?"

"House wouldn't push us away if he's just fooling Cuddy around by shoving us out. The House I know would showcase this great acting skills in front us, not behind us," 'Tiny' added as his statement put together the scattered puzzle in Chase's head.

"House... is protecting this relationship," Taub declared with a smile.

The Australian couldn't help but let out a small laugh and agree as his mind hope for changes on their boss knowing a wonderful relationship with someone he loves was on air as they speak.

"It'll be worth it," Chase commented.

"I know and if he's happy I'm..." Taub said only to be cut off when Foreman appeared behind Chase.

"Why didn't you texted me that you're here?" the black guy asked, towering in front of his fellow.

"The question is why are _you_ here?" the Australian suspiciously returned, "aren't you supposed to be with Cuddy at the radiology?"

"What? What happened?" 'Tiny' immediately asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Foreman asked as he looked at Chase.

"He was just interested on the love story, how am I supposed to bring it up?" the blonde doc stated that earned Taub a chuckle from the guy standing beside him.

"I didn't know you're into..." 'Tiny' heard Foreman speak but as his vision caught the sight of a woman walking towards them, suddenly, not even Chase was existing in his world.

"Excuse me, do you know where Dr. House's office is?" the female instantly asked as soon as her feet stopped in front of the three men.

As her lips tugged in a warm smile, two more heads were automatically turned and three pairs of eyes instantly landed on her.

"Who the hell is she?" Taub whispered knowing whatever thing he'll say won't be heard as his position on the table was far enough from the woman's spot.

"I have no idea," Foreman said in a low tone as their eyes stayed fixed on the unknown creature before them.

* * *

**What a sloth am I, isn't it? Two scenes alone? Don't worry I'll try to make it up to you although I have a vision that something nasty is up next chapter. Any guess of what it is? :)**

**Well, that's all for now. I'll be back, I just don't know when. *evil laugh* Opps, relax, I'll just pop out anytime, trust me. :)**

**Anyway, please tell me honestly if I am beginning to suck or I already am, I need those things.**

**Again, THANK YOU FOR READING! :D  
**


	14. Kristina Ausiello

**Thank you for the reviews you've given me for the last chapter. I know this chap might make no sense but I'm trying to stand to my promise that I'll finish this fic. :)**

**THIS CHAP IS NOT BETA. All I did was primary checking and that's it, so I claim ownership of the typos, wrong grammars and all things negative.**

**But nevertheless, I say, Happy Reading!

* * *

**_"Excuse me, do you know where Dr. House's office is?" the female instantly asked as soon as her feet stopped in front of the three men._

_As her lips tugged in a warm smile, two more heads were automatically turned and three pairs of eyes instantly landed on her._

_"Who the hell is she?" Taub whispered knowing whatever thing he'll say won't be heard as his position on the table was far enough from the woman's spot._

_"I have no idea," Foreman said in a low tone as their eyes stayed fixed on the unknown creature before them._

"Ohgod, I'm so sorry if I disturbed you... if you don't know where it is... I'll just get going..." the woman stammered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable having three men stare at her like the way they are doing right now.

She knows she got the right building, she also asked the right question, maybe she just asked the wrong persons but just when she was about to turn to leave...

"Excuse me," Chase called out a second after the woman flashed her final smile, "You are..."

"I'm Kristina Ausiello. I came here to apply for a substitute doctor for Dr. Remy Hadley's position," the blonde answered confidently.

"Oh..." the Australian commented.

"I... didn't know House is hiring right now," Foreman said from behind.

"I'm not sure either. Guess I'm just in to try my luck," Kristina said shyly.

"Well in that case, let's get you to him," Chase offered as his feet dragged him to the woman's side while her smile instantly dragged her to his heart.

"She got him," Taub said with a smile knowing to well what he just witnessed from the Australian.

"Yes, she does," Foreman agreed remembering the last time he saw his fellow smile back to a woman like that.

* * *

_Dinner's almost done. Can you make it in ten, fifteen minutes tops? – Cuddy_

Watching his friend's lips curved up a smile, Wilson knew who's text House was reading at the moment. He needed not to ask but just so he could unglue the diagnostician's eyes from the screen of his phone before it melts, he did so.

"It's Cuddy isn't it?"

House looked up and nodded while mumbling a silent, "Yah." He wanted to go home so fast that if he could fly, he knew he would have already done so a few minutes ago.

_To: L. Cuddy_

_Will be there in five ;) - House_

He was in the middle of gathering his things when two voices broke the silence of the hallway, stealing Wilson's attention but not his since he was busy ducking his head so he could get other journals from the lower section of his file cabinet.

"Someone's here to see you," he heard Chase say as soon as his glass door was pushed open.

"Dr. House, I'm..." Kristin cheerily greeted as she stood closely beside the Australian.

"Sorry, he's gone for the day," the diagnostician said, still ducked under the desk.

"Don't be like that, Kristin just wanted to see you," Chase said, suddenly feeling a surge of negative emotion running through his veins upon hearing his boss's dismissal of such a lovely and kind greeting since he knew from whose lips it came from.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just..." House sarcastically apologized while easing himself up but was cut off when his eyes landed on the lady's body which was professionally clad in tight blouse and dangerously revealing short skirt.

"Hmm, who are you looking for again?" he asked, playing innocent as he does.

"You," Chase bitterly replied as he walked over to the desk, handling the resume the woman gave to him when they were in the elevator earlier.

"Oh..." the diagnostician said, grabbing the file before landing his stares on Wilson who remained standing and silent for the last few minutes, "Why did you told her I was out for the day?" House pinpointed his mistake as a tease.

"Hey! You were the one who said..." the oncologist said in defence.

"Sorry, my P.A. here must have screw some of my schedule," the six feet man apologized, gesturing at his friend as he speaks.

"It's okay, Dr. House. It's actually my fault that I came here at the evening. I'll just drop by tomorrow and..." Kristin proposed.

"No, no, no... If you want, we can... proceed on whatever you came here for tonight," House said, his voice so insisting that Chase and Wilson couldn't help but to arch their eyebrows in unison before turning their heads to look at each other.

"Wow, that's so nice of you. I thought you'll be a jerk and all," Kristin commented, falling in love with the diagnostician every minute though she thought she'll wouldn't after hearing the comments about the legendary doctor.

House fake a disappointed sigh and said, "If you can't be nice, why be a doctor?"

"Well, I will agree with that," the woman said as her words were mixed with small chuckles that Chase would have adored if he was the cause of. Unfortunately, he wasn't and he also hated it that he wasn't the one who was standing on the spot where Kristin was moving forward.

"So, shall we start?" House invited as he pull up the chair behind him.

"House..." Wilson warned, letting his friend remember that he has some dinner _with his girlfriend_ to come to.

"Yes, I wanted some privacy for half an hour please," the diagnostician answered like a real boss to his P.A. though knowing to well what his friend meant.

"Let's just leave him alone and call the _Dean of Medicine_ to inform her about this," Chase bitterly said before leaving the office, followed by Wilson who couldn't help but to show his disappointment through his eyes.

House on the other hand, inwardly enjoyed the Australian's display of jealousy. He never saw him like that, not even with Cameron, but now that he does, it's time to play a game to which he'd always been a champion.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Cuddy dropped the medical journal she was reading before taking hold of her cell phone which she placed on the small table beside the couch she was seated on. There were images that lit up before her but the word '1 UNREAD MESSAGE' didn't because there was none.

House should have been with her thirty minutes ago but when her front door failed to make that opening sound, her worries began to crawl in her mind. Her new house is just three blocks away from the hospital but that doesn't mean anything couldn't go wrong. Accidents happen and she hated even the thought of it.

Sighing as her heart pounded her chest, she searched for Wilson's name and began calling the man. She heard two to three rings before the oncologist's voice answered from the other line.

"Hey," she softly greeted as she rose from the couch.

"Hi," Wilson answered, silently praying that Cuddy won't notice the nervousness his voice possessed.

"I'm sorry to call you this late but... House should have been here with me. I was thinking maybe you know where he is. Did he left the hospital?" the dean asked.

"He's still here... at the hospital," the oncologist slowly delivered after a hard gulp.

"Oh, he didn't tell me he got a case."

Wilson took in a huge amount of air before saying, "Because, he doesn't have one."

* * *

Back at House's office, Kristin was smiling back at House who was signing a piece of paper which she was informed to present to the Dean of Medicine tomorrow when she comes in for her first day of work.

"That's it?" she asked, feeling her eyes almost to pop out of its sockets as her mind still burning with excitement that she really was about to work with one of the country's top diagnostician.

"Yup, we're done for the day," House said before eyeing up the woman as he handed her the paper he just signed.

"Wow, I can't believe it... I'll be working... for you," Kristin said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Yah, that's what my team also said when I told them they're in for the job," the diagnostician said as he stood up as the woman did the same, "trust me, you'll be welling your eyes with tears as well when I say, 'You're fired.'"

Kristin scoffed as she slid the paper inside the manila envelope she was carrying. "If ever I will be, I'll be glad that I'll be hearing those words from you, Dr. House," she said with a smile, watching as the man walked beside her, now with his bag sling on his shoulder.

"Do you want to hear it now?" he asked as they crossed his office.

"No thank you," she replied with another smile.

* * *

It was past 11.30 when House gently pushed Cuddy's front door open, nearly one hour and a half late with the time they both set to met up in her house. The living room's light was open, so was the first hallway and the dinning room's; all of them informing him that his girlfriend is still awake but the silence told him, the baby isn't.

He was about to enter the living room when an indistinctive sound from the dining room echoed around the house. Determined to know what it is, he silently moved to the adjacent room where he found Cuddy standing behind the table, keeping the food she cooked for both of them in a Tupperware.

"Hey," he softly greeted as he stepped further in the room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here any sooner... I had a..." he tried to explain.

"I already placed the food in the fridge. You can use the microwave if you want. Just help your self out," Cuddy flatly said without bothering to lift her eyes from the container she was closing.

"Thought we'll be eating together?" he asked, already feeling the cold treatment his girlfriend was giving.

"That's also what _I_ thought," she replied. "But apparently, you got some more important errands to attend to. You should have called me not to bother preparing this dinner for you."

_Of course she'll know_, House thought. As he took another step towards her, he made a mental note to make both Chase and Wilson suffer tomorrow. Those two are ass-kisser. They didn't even know why he hired Kristin in the first place!

"Look, I..." he softly said before hearing a soft thud as not to wake the baby but loud enough to make him internally flinch. Though his eyes slightly widened, it still took him a minute or two to realize that the sound was made by Cuddy and her grey slates are now looking at him.

"So what's her name?" she asked.

"Who told you about..." he threw just to stall.

"Doesn't matter. It's good to be informed with things like this especially when you're _playing boss_ with someone who applied for a position you said you'll never open up," Cuddy said. "So why did you suddenly change your mind? I'm an idiot for thinking you'll..."

"For god's sake, why did you even listened to them?" he burst.

Seeing the stunned expression on his girlfriend's face, House decided to his lower tone as doing such would be better for both of them and for the baby who's asleep a few rooms away.

"They don't know why I hired Kristin... and my reasons aren't even close on the thought that I wanted to cheat on you," he said standing close before Cuddy and watching her pull her gaze from him and letting it land on the floor.

"Can we just have this talk tomorrow?" she silently requested, suddenly feeling weak for having him before her.

"You're kicking me out?" he asked.

"Because I can't deal with you right now," she reasoned, "it's either that or we might do something I..."

"You're mad at me," he pointed out silencing Cuddy as soon as the words left his lips.

"And you know what the worst part is?" he asked, closing the distance between them and trapping his girlfriend between him and the antique drawer behind her.

"It's the thought that you're mad at me for nothing," he replied.

As House spoke, Cuddy traced the face of the man she now call her boyfriend. Yes he's right, she really was mad at him and she still is. Seeing how beautiful her man's eyes are, there's really no doubt that any moment any chick, older or younger than she is, might took him away from her. But he said it, he didn't and won't cheat. Seeing the truth in his eyes, Cuddy suddenly felt guilty of even thinking he'll be ditching their second dinner together just so he could screw someone else.

Both of them held their gazes for a minute or two and just before House's mind ordered the rest of his body to just leave the house, he was suddenly pulled down by Cuddy's hands and the his lips were instantly met by hers.

* * *

**There's also one thing you have to know, it's hard to write a fighting Huddy. :) Think it's a good thing? **

**Well, I hope you like what happened and is now looking forward to the next.**

**Once again, Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly welcome! :D  
**


	15. Little Greg's Near Death Experience

**Finally an update, you might say. :) Trust me, I'm saying it right now as well. Huns, thanks for the reviews last time. I've been keeping in chart how fast I upload a chapter and it saddened me that I'm updating once a month! :O I hope I don't bore you and now I planned to make it up to you by giving you this chapter. :)**

**I had fun writing this (especially the last part) so I hope you like it. Sorry if the lines and scenes and descriptions might disturb you but I figured, it's needed and after all, this is House and Cuddy speaking so.. what do you expect? lolz **

**Won't hold you any longer, Happy Reading!

* * *

**"Don't... ever… think about… me… cheating on you," House muttered between kisses with a smile as his hands found their way on Cuddy's face.

With a shy smile of her own, the dean nodded before pulling back only to know that her boyfriend's ocean blues were already staring at her.

"I won't," she said before feeling the gentle kiss House planted on her forehead as soon as the top of her head met his chin.

"But that depends if I caught you with your pants down," she teased, feeling the man's throat vibrates as he grunted back.

* * *

An hour and a half later, House's eyes were finally unglued from the TV screen he'd been staring at since the minute he walked in the living room. Shifting his gaze on Cuddy who was just stepping in, his lips curved up a smile as his arms reached out towards her direction.

"All done," she declared, taking the vacant space on the couch beside him, feeling her boyfriend's fingers starting to trace small circles on her back.

"I told you I'll do the dishes," House said watching Cuddy turned her head towards him with a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "That's the least thing I could do after -"

"House," she gently called out, successfully getting his attention, "I am not asking you to do things I know you're not into."

"Like washing the dishes?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as he does.

"Not just," she answered.

A sigh was the next thing she heard before feeling the couch moved beneath her as House shifted his position. "You're tired," he said while lying on his side, offering her the equally vacant space beside him.

"Lay down," he gently ordered, patting his hand on the cushion as his eyes search hers for approval.

"Fine," she agreed before landing herself on the space he was offering.

"There. Comfy?" he asked. She nodded with a smile though she knew that's the last thing he could see right now. Her back was against his chest as his arms were draped around her mid-part.

Just the thought of her body pressed so close to his melted her to the core, opening the gates within her that held the tension she garnered that day.

"You don't have to change," she suddenly heard someone says only to realized the words actually came from her own lips.

"Who says I will?" House asked as his finger tips caressed a few strands of hair on her forehead.

"You offered -"

"This isn't about the dishes and you know that," he pointed out.

Letting a sigh of defeat, Cuddy laid down on her back as her eyes immediately landed on his eyes.

"You're right," she said. "This isn't about it. I just… I just don't want you to change who you are just because we are in a relationship," she shortly added before a deafening silence owned them.

No words were exchanged as blue meets gray, only soft stares that beholds the words that they safely hide for years. Words of endearment, of acceptance and of love that need no shout out for the world to hear because the world could already see.

With a curt nod, House acknowledged her claim as her face was further embossed in his heart where he keeps his deepest desires. He did wished he could change even an inch of his being but if he can't, then serving her as best as he could will be the least thing he could do.

It was his own body that pulled him from his thoughts when his emotion ruled over his system. His vision suddenly went dim as his eyelids closed themselves as his head slowly leaned down just before his lips met her forehead.

"Thank you," he sincerely said shortly after he pulled back, watching his girlfriend curved up a smile that nearly took his breathe away.

"What did you really say to Lucas on Thanksgiving night?" Cuddy suddenly asked that got a disapproving grunt from him in return.

"We're laying on a couch, I'm trying to be sweet and you want to talk about your loser ex boyfriend?" he asked in a mock irritated tone that only made the woman beside him left out a chuckle.

"I don't want to talk about him, I just want to know what you REALLY told him," she defended. "I promise to drop it as soon as you answer my question," she added with a smile, knowing that with the deal she have given, her boyfriend would eventually answer the question that bugged her since the day she learned about the men's encounter.

His sigh was the first sign she knew she won the "battle". "What did the douche bag told you? And when I said told you, I mean, REALLY told you that sent you running to Wilson's apartment," House began.

"What I told you that day was all he said, that we should stop seeing each other and that he hates to feel sandwiched between you and me. I asked him what happened and what you did, or say, but Lucas just went fussy and shouted at me -"

"He _shouted_ at you?" he cut her off as a sudden rush of anger ran through his veins.

"It's no big deal," Cuddy answered dismissively, "I know you long enough to think that you might really did something wrong that caused him to act that way."

"So you went out to kill me?" he teasingly asked.

"I hope I could," she joked.

"Good thing you didn't or else you wouldn't be lying on a couch with someone who's charming and a sex god in one right now," he boasted, loving the way his girlfriend rolled her eyes at him.

"I haven't heard of any god known to man that has been known to lie, so spill out what you really said to Lucas or you'll be lying on this couch for the rest of the night… ALONE," she threatened.

"Ohh… playing boss, are we?" he asked with a smirk as his hand smoothly slid down on her thigh that was clad in yoga pants as the thought of a special night entered his mind.

"One," she counted as a fake threat.

"Fine," he declared before taking in a huge amount of air into his lungs, feeling Cuddy's eyes on his face as he landed his on the coffee table at the center of the room.

"I told him… I love you," he confessed in a soft tone that the woman beside him nearly failed to hear him say.

It was the sight of her smile that his peripheral vision caught that caused him to turn his head back at her again. God, he loves it when she does that and only God knows how that smile was melting him right now.

"Wha…" Cuddy began to say only to stop as the surge of happiness owned her being.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked before watching House scowled his face up.

"_Why didn't I tell you? _Would something changed if I -"

"Nothing will, because nothing changed on how I look at you. You're still the same boy I chased in college," she sincerely shared as her cheeks flushed as she speaks.

"College boy? That's all I am to you? A college boy?" he asked in mocked disbelief, "I was waiting for, 'You're still the same super stud I slept with in college.'"

It was Cuddy's laughter that filled the room as his words faded into their hearings but it was the sudden gasp from her lips that ended it. She could feel his hand cupping her sex and his fingers tracing small circles that swelled her clit in no time.

"What are you -"

"Just proving how stud I am," he said with a smirk that was addictive and dangerous at the same time.

"S-st-stop it!" she cried out but her tone told him otherwise, which obviously he expected since he could now feel his middle finger being coated with her moist.

"You're not a good liar, Cuddy, you should know that," House teased, nuzzling on the side on her head before nibbling her right ear with the tip of his nose.

In a matter of ten seconds, she was gasping hard on his cheek as two of his fingers were rhythmically pumping into her core in long strokes now that her panties were peeled off, with her not knowing how they were took away from her body. Her clothes, however, we left behind. They're lacy anyway so House won't surely have much of a problem seeing her taut nipples through.

"You know… there's a bedroom for this," she managed to say as she tried to drown the call of orgasm as she shut her thighs close, wanting him pull his fingers out before she scream and see stars and risk waking a sleeping baby.

"There's also a reason why couch are made other than to seat on it," the diagnostician pointed out with an evil grin as his left hand hold her in place to keep her from falling from the couch in case she did have an orgasm.

"Ohgod… that feels so good," she hissed as her body arch, much to House's delight when he curled his long pianist's fingers in her.

Cuddy's panting hard right now as beads of sweat glistens her brows and forehead, her hips bucking frantically against his hand. There's no turning back now and both of them know it. In a blink of an eye, their lips met just as her hands hurriedly unbuckled his belts and pull his fly open before her long feminine hands were met by his waiting erection.

"Hm… Quite fast are we?" she asked, referring on how fast his shaft had hardened in a span of twenty seconds.

"OH MY GOD!" she suddenly cried when she made the mistake of closing her thighs again, a move that she thought would make him pull his fingers out, not to send tiny orgasmic sparks which apparently it did.

Overwhelmed by the fireworks that were coursing through her body, logical thinking were temporarily drown. Her breathing was ragged than earlier and the noise that was escaping her lips were the last thing she wanted to muffle at that time. If crying her orgasm out is the best feeling in the world, let Rachel wake from her slumber, let the neighbor hear her and let House feel like the stud he always picture himself to be. She wanted to scream in pure passion then that's what she'll do.

With her right hand cupping one side of her boyfriend's head and her left still holding his rock hard shaft, she continued to shift in an uncoordinated manner beside him. She could feel House smiling evilly against her neck and she knew he's loving the way she was writhing right now. He really was in for a deeper kill but just before he further pushed his fingers in her again, a shooting pain radiated from his groin that set his lids to shut closer than they already were.

With a loud huff, he inwardly hoped it'll lessen the pain he's feeling. This can't be good. His girlfriend is having a quite long orgasm and here he was nearly crying a never-felt-before pain from his crotch. As Cuddy trembled her last wave of sexual freedom, he buried his face on the silkiness of her hair before he could plant teeth marks on her shoulder.

"Ohgod… that was…" she panted as House's own ragged breathing, she thought was brought by the mind blowing oral sex they did, backed her voice up.

"That was… incredible," she finally finished with a smile, feeling her tensed hands calmed on wherever place on his body they were on just as his own drenched fingers were pulled out from her.

When he didn't shot his head up, she turned her head to her right as her eyebrows nearly knit themselves together. "You okay?" she asked, her left palm caressing one side of his body.

He grunted. That's all he could make of. A grunt. Unfortunately, his grunt was something Cuddy couldn't read as sign of him being okay or not. She wanted his words.

"House…" she softly called out when he still didn't move an inch.

Feeling an unusual prick of guilt and nervousness, she raised herself on her elbows, lifted her left hand on his face and leaned low to see him in a closer point of view.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you in pain?" she asked as her hand caressed his brown hair.

"Yes," he admitted in a throaty voice though he didn't how to tell her about the different kind of pain he just felt a few minutes ago.

Ohgod… what if he's already wearing off? What if Little Greg can't come out and play anymore? No, no he can't do this to him. Not when he's finally in a relationship with someone he waited 25 years to pleased.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly hear Cuddy say. It was the tone she used that made him roll himself on his back as his ocean blues greeted the light coming from the chandelier again. Their eyes met briefly before he lowered his eyes on the direction of the pain and he could swear he saw she was ready to speak again, to comfort or offer any help she could but not before words finally come out of his own lips.

"Oh! Great!" he sarcastically said.

"_You_ choked _him_!" he added, his eyes still looking down as his right arm flew in the air in defeat.

"What?" Cuddy confusingly asked, watching House's ocean blues land on her grey slates again.

"Don't what me, you know what you did, nympho," he teasingly shot back as he look down at 'Little Greg' once more.

With her brows still furrowed in confusion, his girlfriend followed his gaze as his hand tried to hold his member up. In a matter of two seconds, a feminine laughter filled the living room.

"This is the pain you were…" she began with chuckle.

"Not _were_, I'm still in pain," House complained. "If I knew you will treat Little Greg this bad I wouldn't have let you hold him in the first place," he grumbled as he eased himself in a sitting position as well while beside him, Cuddy continued to laugh teasingly.

"Look at what you did," he said. "Don't you know he nearly died?" he further mockingly complained.

For a moment, his girlfriend thought her laughter will never come to an end. The sight of her was really funny, if not a turn on. Yup, she really was the suspect. It was the trace of her left fingers that were left on Little Greg's "body" that was now tomato red due to 'massive suffocation'.

"Oh he's badly hurt. Poor guy," she commented, still with a laugh.

"Poor me you mean," House corrected as his eyes watched Cuddy moved beside his legs. "God, it hurts so bad," he said and for the first time, it sounded truthful.

"What the!" he said in a tone quiet higher than before as his eyes grew bigger at the sight of Cuddy's hand hovering a few inches from Little Greg… again.

"Sshh," she seductively cut him off, nudging his legs part so she could kneel between them.

"If you're planning to… Oy!" he said just before taking in a huge amount of air as the tip of Cuddy's tongue landed on one side of his shaft.

"What did I do to… get this?" he asked while noticing the sudden raise of his heart beat in his chest.

Truth be known, he doesn't want her to go down on him. It's not because he didn't like the feeling that exercise could give but it's because she's the one who's going to do it. He respects and loves her more than anything just to let her "eat" him. Like he said to her before, she's his girlfriend and not some random hooker. But it also doesn't mean he will just get it somewhere else. He'll receive whatever she can give without much ado and if she really was willing to do something like this, who is he to complain?

"Well," Cuddy said as her index finger traced small circles on his skin just bellow his belly bottom, "you're the one who gave me the greatest mind blowing oral sex a few minutes ago. What kind of girlfriend will I be if I don't return the favor?" she finished with a seductive smile of a goddess.

"Just remember to take care of him or we will end up having just an oral sex all the time," House said, loving the way she rolled her eyes back at him.

"Shut up now and enjoy this," she ordered before finally taking his shaft in the warmth of her mouth that ultimately sent his eyeballs rolling backwards behind his tightly shut eyelids.

* * *

**I know, it's bad of me that I ended the chapter here but I feel ODD to write the "CPR" scene (reference as to what "CPR" thing: The Softer Side)**.

**I'll let you imagine those scene! Hahaha! xD**

**Well 'til the next chapter, hopefully it won't take me another month to write the next one. lolz**

**Thank you guys so much, REVIEWS ARE MUCH LOVED and THANK YOU FOR READING!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

First and foremost I would like to thank you guys for reading, reviewing and liking (and loving) this fanfic. I really do appreciate the reviews, alerts and favourites you have given but then... I think it's time to officially yet improperly end this story.

We now have the new season (though we are now in hiatus) so I guess reading a fanfic that will show you what a Huddy relationship might look like is just useless, if not pointless. I do appreciate the reason of entertainment but I think due to my lack of enthusiasm and possible storyline, this story might not be the usual "in character" kind of fic.

I'm sorry if I haven't ended this as what you have looked forward to. I just didn't make it.

But let me tell you, I'll be treasuring all your reviews, print them out and keep them because like I always said, "your reviews are always loved," and only through the ways I told you will I be able to honor my words.

Thank you so much guys... Thank you very much to be exact...

'Til next time if there's a time =)

Xy 


End file.
